Amours occultes
by delphine rogue
Summary: Une romantique histoire d’amour où vous découvrirez le côté le plus humain et le côté le plus obscure de Severus, qui peu à peu tombera amoureux de la jeune fille qui le ramènera à la vie. TRADUCTION ESPAGNOLE: Amores ocultos
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**  
Hermione alla voir Harry avec ses oncles, avec une grande tristesse. Elle s'avait que séjourner là-bas n'allait pas être facile pour son ami depuis la mort de Sirius. En réalité, ça avait été une mauvaise année pour tout le monde. Depuis le professeur Ombrage, les discréditations du Profète qui faisait que ni Harry ni Dumbledore n'étaient pris au sérieux… l'incursion au Ministère… trop de choses en une seule année. Pour elle aussi ça a été particulièrement dur. Elle avait découvert ou plutôt accepté ce qui était abrité dans son cœur. Ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles, elle savait que les vacances chez ses parents seraient aussi très dures. Elle les avait pris en considération, mais elle avait aussi tellement de temps libre que cela la paniquait, maintenant qu'elle avait complètement admis ce qu'elle ressentait: elle était follement amoureuse de son professeur de potions. Elle ne savait ni comment, ni quand, ni pourquoi elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle s'était laissée attirer par lui, admirer son intelligence et haïr à son tour par son cynisme… et maintenant elle l'aimait, ne pouvant contrôler son imagination qui la submergeait de mille et une fantaisies et qui la ramenait à la dure réalité qui la faisait beaucoup souffrir. C'était un amour interdit et le pire c'était qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente.   
Heureusement, peu après le début de l'été elle reçut une lettre de Ron dans laquelle il lui disait que Bill viendrait la chercher pour venir au Terrier. Cela lui fit plaisir, elle pourrait être avec lui, avec Ginny et Harry, aussi elle s'empêchera d'y pensait tant.  
Elle aurait pu se distraire seule, mais depuis que le Ministère avait enfin admit la cruelle vérité, que Voldemort était de retour, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Tout était pire: les Détraqueurs s'étaient alliés à lui, les Mangemorts étaient de nouveau actifs, excepté ceux qui avaient été attrapés au Ministère quelques semaines avant, de nombreuses brochures de protection avaient été distribuées dans toutes les maisons, y compris aux Moldus. Les rues de Londres étaient anormalement brumeuses pour être l' été. Les journaux parlaient d'un Élu pour en finir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, du nouveaux ministre de la magie et de ses petites altercations avec Dumbledore, les premières attaques d'innocents et les premières morts…des nouvelles qui avaient mis fin au gouvernement de Fudge.  
La situation, en résumé, n'allait pas être simple pour se rendre au Terrier car il y avait de sérieux dangers. Aussi dès qu'elle reçut la lettre de son ami elle vit ses valises, avertit préalablement ses parents et attendit avec anxiété le jour indiqué où Bill viendrait la chercher…sans espérer qui l'accompagnerait.  
A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme qui vivait dans un lieu auquel personne ne pourrait s'y attendre, celui qui occupait les pensées de la jeune fille, était assis dans son salon, entendant les bruits que faisait Peter Pettigrew et observant sa nouvelle « marque », sur sa main. Il devait être de nouveau fou… mais il s'était sentit dans l'obligation de le faire, pour aider Narcissa et pour faire taire Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas clair en ce qui concerner le groupe auquel il appartenait…


	2. Confessions

CHAPITRE 1: Confessions  
-salut Hermione.  
-Salut Fleur, salua Hermione sans enthousiasme. Fleur se tenait au bras de Bill, qu'elle avait rencontré 2 ans auparavant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'a tenait en sympathie.  
-Salut Hermione, je vois que tu es prête à nous suivre.  
-Oui Bill… tu vois bien.  
-Bien… même si nous sommes tous troublés. Viens, une voiture nous attend.   
Bill aida Hermione à mettre sa malle dans la voiture du Ministère. Ensuite ils mirent la caisse de voyage de son chat, après l'avoir hissé dans la voiture.  
Ce fut le voyage le plus insupportable qu'Hermione n'est jamais fait de sa vie. Fleur parla avec elle pendant tout le trajet. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une demi-vélane ( une race qui attire seulement les hommes de façon irrationnelle) et très belle, mais Hermione ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle ne cessait de parler d'elle et de son mariage avec Bill. Le pauvre frère aîné de Ron était le seul à être absorbé par ce qu'elle disait, et il ne lui semblait pas important qu'elle l'interrompe. Hermione dit merci lorsque la voiture s'approcha du chemin qui menait au Terrier. A la porte les attendaient Ron, Ginny et Madame Weasley, qui la reçut chaleureusement.  
-Quelle joie de te revoir, Hermione! Dit la mère de ses amis.   
-Comment se passe l'été? Lui demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
-Très bien et il sera encore meilleur avec vous, dit-elle en rendant à Ginny son sourire, en sachant que le premier était un mensonge… et quelque chose que la rousse capta immédiatement.  
-Alors viens et raconte-nous, se réjouie Ron. Ils l'aidèrent à monter ses affaires dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, lequel continuait toujours à ne pas leur adresser la parole. Lorsqu'elle se fut installée, elle raconta à Ron et à Ginny se qui s'était passé. Lorsque Ron partit, appelé par sa mère, Ginny se tourna vers son amie avec une expression de dureté.  
-Mione, je voudrais être sincère avec toi. Tu n'es pas bien- il y a déjà quelque temps qu'elle l'avait remarqué, Hermione avait quelque chose de changé, elle la voyait plus triste pour une quelconque raison qu'elle ne connaissait… et qu'elle voulait connaître.   
-Si je le suis, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien, recommença-t-elle à mentir effrontément, elle savait que son amie avait l'esprit vif et qu'elle la connaissait très bien, c'était pour cela qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.  
-Non tu ne vas pas bien, tes yeux me le disent. Ils sont enflés par rapport à quand tu es partit.  
Hermione évita de regarder la rousse. Ginny avait définitivement beaucoup changé, elle avait mûrit et rien ne lui échappait. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à lui mentir, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur. De plus Ginny voyait qu'elle était assez meurtri par son mensonge.  
-Que désires-tu savoir?  
-Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, la sœur que je n'est jamais eut… Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Hermione effaça son sourire forcé de son visage et le changea pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il avait été durant son séjour dans la maison de ses parents, lorsqu'elle était seule dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.  
-Ginny je te le dirais seulement si tu ne dis rien à personne. Je suis amoureuse de…  
-Allez! Et pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement? Dit Ginny, sentant moins de tensions dans son corps lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles.  
-Laisse-moi finir. Je suis amoureuse du professeur Rogue, finit-elle, presque en un chuchotement.  
Ginny la regarda sans voix, un regard qui changea d'aspect et ensuite la nargua.  
-Non! J'en été déjà venu à croire que mon frère Ron te plaisait.  
-Et il me plait… mais comme ami, Ginny ouvrit grotesquement la bouche.  
-Je ne peux pas le croire… Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve? Il est plus âgé que toi, laid, c'est un emmerdeur… c'est… c'est… un arrogant et il est toujours sur toi et tous les Gryffondors. Pour l'amour de Dieu Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que mon frère?  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, maturité et intelligence, quelque chose que ton frère n'a pas pour le moment- Ginny lâcha un éclat de rire.  
C'est vrai, on ne peut pas le nier, mon frère continue à être immature. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu sois amoureuses de Rogue.  
-Ginny je te demande seulement de m'écouter, de comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, le cœur ne se laisse pas dominer, répliqua Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-D'accord, soupira Ginny avec tristesse et résignation; puis l'embrassa- je t'appuierait, même si je sais que je continuerais à penser que mon frère et toi feriez un meilleur couple.  
Hermione se sentit mieux. Elle commencèrent à parler de choses sans importance jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ce fut Fleur qui leur annonça qu'il était servit.  
-Oh… j'interromps quelque chose?  
-Non…   
-Ah, bien, je suis venue vous dire que le déjeuner est servi.  
-D'accord Fleur, dit à maman que nous descendons- répliqua sèchement Ginny. Hermione espéra qu'elle sorte pour demander avec un éclat de rire:  
-Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec, n'est-ce pas?  
-C'est vrai Hermione, c'est vrai. Je ne la supporte pas, elle est très pénible, elle passe ses journées à faire des câlins à mon frère ou à être un moulin à paroles. Ma mère non plus ne la supporte pas. Depuis que cette prétentieuse a passé les portes de cette maison en disant qu'elle allait se marier avec Bill elle n'a fait qu'inviter Tonks tous les soirs qui dîne avec nous, essayant inutilement qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle- la rousse se mit à rire.  
-Alors ta mère aime bien Tonks!  
-Oui mais plus qu'à moi, je la vois plus… même si maintenant elle a beaucoup changé- expliqua Ginny en changeant le ton de sa voix qui devint plus triste- tu sais… pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius.  
-Sérieusement? Mais si elle a de la peine…  
-Ginny, Hermione! Retentit une voix à l'étage du dessous.  
-Descendons avant que ma mère ne devienne aphone.

Trois jours après son arrivée, Harry arriva au Terrier à l'aube en compagnie de Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione le réveillèrent au matin.  
-Allons Harry ne sois pas si lambineur, lève-toi- le jeune homme se redressa, se mit des baffes et les regarda en souriant.  
-Bonjour, dit-il courageusement.  
-Comment se sont passées les vacances avec les Moldus? Lui demanda Ron, avec une certaine méfiance. Ils avaient déjà parlé, depuis qu'ils avaient appris son imminente arrivée, qu'ils devraient éviter de remettre sur le tapis la mort de Sirius à moins que celui-ci ne soit disposé à en parler. Ce qui montrerait qu'il aurait récupéré.  
-Comme toujours à part le fait qu'ils se sont passés est un soulagement, je préfère ainsi. Et vous, comment ça a été?  
-Très bien, se réjouit Ron.   
-Je suis arrivée ici voilà 3 jours… C'est bien que tu sois venu jusqu'ici avec Dumbledore, non?  
-Oui même si nous ne sommes pas venu directement, avant j'ai dût convaincre un ancien professeur de Poudlard de revenir à l'école et de sortir de sa retraite, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine ironie.  
-Vraiment? Et qui va être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Demanda Hermione, intéressée.  
--Il s'appelle Horace Slughorn et il a été le directeur de la maison Serpentard.  
-Ah bon? Dit Hermione avec une voix tremblante. Rogue est le directeur actuel de cette maison… Continuera-t-il de l'être si Slughorn revient à l'école? Ce doit être important pour lui d'être directeur d'une maison et pourrait mal le prendre… plus que ne pas avoir ce poste.  
-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Hermione? Dit Ron en la sortant de son absence- mes parents le connaissent et je crois que c'est seulement un type bizarre. Quand penses-tu Harry? De plus je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un pire que Ombrage…  
-Je crois que si- Ginny finit d'entrer et d'une voix basse ajouta- Fleur Delacour est pire que Rogue te Ombrage réunis- elle ferma tout de suite la bouche de manière à s'excuser et regarda Hermione qui lui dédia un regard assassin.  
-Fleur? La fille qui…   
-Oui celle qui a participé au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Tu te rappelles que mon frère lui avait donné des cours particuliers… ? Bien, puisque maintenant elle va se marier avec lui- expliqua Ginny avec mépris. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup puis la personne en question entra avec un plat fumant.   
-Bonjour Arry, tu es déjà réveillé. Je t'amuse le petit déjeuner que t'as préparé Madame Weasley.  
-Ah merci. Je suis ravi de te voir- Harry prit le plat que lui offrait la jeune fille et commença à manger les saucisses fumantes.  
-sais-tu que ma sœur a envie de te revoir?  
-Ta sœur…  
-Oui, celle que tu as sauvé durant le Tournoi, Gabrielle. Vous pourrez vous voir l'année prochaine.  
-Ah bon… Harry étouffa un petit rire en voyant les minauderies que faisaient Hermione et Ginny derrière Fleur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La jeune femme fit demi-tour et les laissa seuls.  
-Sa façon de parler me casse les pieds ainsi que sa façon d'agiter sa chevelure lorsqu'elle est fâchée grogna Ginny-… et aussi comment mon frère bave pour elle.  
Tous regardèrent Ron, qui paraissait complètement idiot et qui cessa de regarder un instant la porte par où Fleur était partie.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Ron, tu es pathétique- lui dit Ginny tout en faisant des gestes d'exaspération- c'est bien de se voir dans sa maison, je voudrais écrire une lettre à Dean.  
La jeune fille s'en alla et laissa Harry finir son petit déjeuner et Ron et Hermione parler de comment était Ron lorsqu'il apercevait Fleur. Lorsqu'il eut finit son petit déjeuner, il coupa court à la discussion et leur demanda ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-Nous sommes seulement mis au courant par Tonks, qui vient dîner ici souvent (ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça a un rapport avec Fleur) mais elle est très bizarre- lui expliqua rapidement Hermione comme si elle répondait à une question en classe.  
-Bizarre? Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre. Aussi ce fut Hermione qui se lança, pensant que Ron n'aurait pas le tact suffisant pour le faire.  
-Oui… tu sais… à propos de Sirius.  
-Ah… Hermione espéra que son ami dise quelque chose de plus, seulement pour savoir si il gardait courage, si il continuait à être résistant comme il y a 2 mois et si il pouvait continuer à suivre cette conversation. Cependant Harry passa à autre chose.   
-Dumbledore va me donner des cours particuliers- et continua à leur expliquer tout ce que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait raconté concernant la prophétie, qu'il était destiné à mourir des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou qu'il serait celui qui le tuerait.  
-Alors… ce qu'il disent dans la Gazette des Sorciers… ils ne vont pas être très déçus- dit Ron à voix basse.  
Il n'y a rien de nouveau Harry- la brune avait parlé avec un accent de tristesse- ils attendaient l'intérêt que Voldemort aurait de te tuer, depuis que tu as commencé à avoir plus de force.  
-Selon Dumbledore, il connaît partiellement la prophétie. Aussi, depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie, il tient à la chercher. C'est une chance que je ne l'ai pas laissé l'écouter, et j'espère que jamais il ne le fera. Sinon, son intention de me tuer va s'accroître.   
-Certainement. Si Dumbledore va te donner des cours personnellement cela veut dire que tu as des chances de survivre.   
Harry ne répondit pas et les 3 amis restèrent absorbés par leurs pensées. Hermione se sentait asphyxiée par la tristesse. Elle devait déjà être habituée à ce que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait apporter. Assassinas, disparitions, enlèvements par les Mangemorts qui peuvent être celui d'un voisin ou d'un ami de classe ou de travail..  
Mais pour elle la douleur était plus grande. L'homme qu'elle aimait en secret s'exposait continuellement au danger en étant un espion de Dumbledore dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il pouvait parfaitement mourir sur le coup, en effectuant une mission, ou parce qu'il aurait été découvert par Voldemort et assassiné comme étant un traite. Et maintenant Harry, un de ses meilleurs amis, destiné à mourir ou à tuer. Sans parler de Ron, Ginny et de ses autres amis et êtres chers, continuellement exposés au danger.  
Le claquement que fit la porte la sortie de son absence. C'était madame Weasley qui venait d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte. Elle avait 3 enveloppes dans la main.  
-Elles sont pour vous. Les résultats des vos BUSE- elle remit à chacun son résultat. Hermione ouvrit ses notes et les lut avec nervosité. Avant de lever le regard elle entendit déjà les cris de joie de ses amis.  
-Génial Harry! J'ai tout réussit sauf Histoire de la Magie et Divination, que j'ai raté. Je crois que c'était à espérer… Et toi Harry?   
-Pareil que toi Ron… mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais être Auror. J'ai seulement eu Acceptable en Potions.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu pareil, au moins nous ne verrons plus son nez crochu.   
-Ron! S'exclamèrent en même temps sa mère et Hermione, cette dernière était indignée.   
-Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne dirais rien de plus. Changeons de thème, Hermione. Combien as-tu eu Hermione?  
-Rien de très spectaculaire…  
-Sérieux! Laisse-moi voir- le jeune homme prit son parchemin- fantastique! Tu as eut dix Efforts Exceptionnels!   
Hermione fit semblant d'être satisfaite même au fond cela lui était complètement égal. La seule note qui l'intéressait parmi toutes était celle de potions, bien sûr. Mais le reste la laissait indifférente. 

Les jours passèrent et le début des cours approchait. Ils reçurent leur liste de livres et avec elles, pour Harry, l'insigne de capitaine de Quidditch. Ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse dans les voiture du Ministère pour plus de protection. Après avoir rencontré Hagrid, qui était celui qui les accompagneraient et qui les protègerait lorsqu'ils seraient sur le Chemin, enveloppés dans cette épaisse brume, qui avait déjà passait trop de temps à couvrir Londres.

Severus s'était préparé pour partir d'ici peu jusqu'à Poudlard. Il était très épuisé, c'était à peine s'il avait dormit durant la nuit, celle-ci et toutes les autres avant depuis la visite de Narcissa et de Bellatrix. Il y avait des fois où cela lui coûtait de savoir dans quel camp il était, cette vie qu'il vivait allait le rendre fou… même s'il pensait qu'il devait déjà l'être. Avant de partir, il le dit à Queudver qui était s'occupait de la maison. Il avait été stupide de laisser cet idiot prendre soin de la maison, il avait parié que cela allait lui être égal ou pire. Mais il devait le faire là, ainsi il serait contrôlé et il ne tenterait rien. La peur que lui inspirait Severus était suffisante pour le maintenir sous contrôle. Ce maladroit était capable de faire ou de dire quelque chose d'indésirable et de le mettre dans des embrouilles, dont il en avait suffisamment. La seule chose positive était que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre, il y avait peu, lui annonçant qu'il serait le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui l'avait énormément satisfait. Il avait désiré ce poste durant des années. Mais maintenant il se posait des questions, était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il aspirait? Et cela n'était-il pas en rapport avec la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il lui avait donné?


	3. Le passé est la clé du futur

CHAPITRE 2: Le passé est la clé du futur  
Après être entrée dans la boutique de vêtements Hermione tordit sa bouche en une grimace de dégoût. Madame Guipure était en train de faire essayer une nouvelle tunique à Drago Malefoy. Elle écouta comment il se comportait de façon désagréable avec elle.  
-Faites attention où vous mettez l'épingle! Maman s'il te plait je suis assez grand pour pouvoir faire mes achats seul, sans avoir besoin de ta compagnie.  
-Ta mère a raison. A l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons personne ne doit aller seul dans la rue. Et maintenant revenons-en à nous- lui dit Madame Guipure. Ils étaient devant l'un des miroirs, arrangeant la nouvelle tunique de Malefoy.  
-Je ne comprends rien à ton enthousiasme de partir seul… - lui dit sa mère, mais il n'y avait pas une grimace de dégoût qu'on lui avait déjà vu mais une grimace de préoccupation.  
-Maman j'ai 16 ans… ça alors! Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il vit les 3 amis entrer- l'Élu, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le traite Weasley.   
Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes prêts à laisser Malefoy comme ils l'avaient laissé les anciens membres de l'AD, le groupe qui pratiquaient avec eux la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans le train qui retournait vers Londres: ils en avaient fait une limace.  
-Un moment, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ici! S'exclama Madame Guipure avec l'horreur peinte sur son visage.  
-Ron, Harry… ne faites rien, il n'en vaut pas la peine, chuchota Hermione avec engouasse. Le premier y prêta immédiatement attention et baissa sa baguette, mais il ne la garda pas. Harry s'assura que Malefoy fit de même avec la sienne avant de la baisser aussi.  
-Ah… c'est Harry Potter… l'Élu- dit la mère de Malefoy avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait faire sortir de sa bouche.  
-Oui l'Élu- dit Harry en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot et en regardant Narcissa Malefoy avec défit.  
-Ne parle pas comme ça à ma mère Potter, l'avertit Malefoy en baissant la main pour prendre sa baguette.  
-Laisse Drago. Rappelle-toi qu'il est le chouchou de Dumbledore… mais comme tu le sais Potter, Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.   
Harry regarda autour de lui avec le même mépris celui avec lequel ils le regardaient et parla de façon provocante.  
-Il semblerait que pour l'instant Dumbledore ne soit pas là et que je suis prêt à envoyer d'autres Mangemorts à Azkaban. Je pourrais faire en sorte vous soyez réunit avec votre mari plus vite que ne le croyait.   
-J'espère que tu auras rejoint ton parrain avant que je ne rejoigne mon mari.  
-Mesure tes paroles Potter! Lâchez ma manche, vieille! - Malefoy écarta brusquement son bras gauche à l'étonnement d'Hermione et de ses amis et ce qui mit en colère la propriétaire.  
-Un peu de respect jeune homme! Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille je ne pourrais pas arranger votre tunique.  
-Laissez tomber. Maman je préférerai aller ailleurs, je ne supporte pas les mauvaises présences.   
Madame Malefoy grogna et en rechignant, partit avec son fils, pour ne pas faire un plus gros scandale. Avant de sortir, elle regarda Harry et ses amis avec les lèvres froncées de colère et de haine. Madame Guipure les servit avec les sourcils froncés et très rouge, sans leur adressait la parole ou juste le nécessaire pour ajuster leurs tunique, ici et là. Ils sortirent de la boutique, chargés avec leurs tuniques et moins tendus par leur rencontre avec Malefoy et sa mère. A l'extérieur Hagrid les attendait, qui les accompagna pour rejoindre les parents de Ron et Ginny, pour ensuite aller dans la boutique que tenaient maintenant Fred et Georges.

Rogue arriva Pré-au-Lard après avoir transplaner, chargé de ses bagages. Le village était assez vide, et ce depuis que l'on avait appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le village et le reste. Il pouvait apparaître à Poudlard mais Dumbledore lui avait dit que les moyens de sécurité dans le château seraient renforcés. Tout était redevenu comme avant, un temps qui l'avait fait souffrir. « Le passé est la clé du future » avait-il lu une fois, dans un livre Moldu, mais pour lui c'était une grande épine pour les grandes erreurs qu'il avait commis. Et pour lui, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore disait, elles n'avaient pas été soignées. A cause de son manque de lucidité dans sa jeunesse, à cause de son zèle maladif, à cause de sa jalousie et du peu qu'il valait.  
Il serra des dents de rage et continua d'avancer en direction de l'école. Il devait se concentrer en fermant son esprit, en ne montrant aucune faiblesse, en ne montrant, à personne, rien de ce qui concerner sa vie. Rien de sentimental. Il arriva à la grille gardait par des milliers couronnés par des statues de sangliers ailés. Rogue fit une grimace en voyant ses animaux. Ils n'avaient jamais été à son goût, il connaissait des animaux ailés bien plus beaux que ceux-là. Il envoya un patronus pour prévenir de son arrivée. Au bout de quelques minutes sa collège, le professeur Mc Gonagall, arriva pour lui ouvrir lui ouvrir la porte et défaire temporairement les envoûtements qui protègent la grille.   
-Bienvenue Severus.  
-Merci- répondit-il avec sécheresse.  
Il passa la porte qui se referma par magie derrière lui. Cette année-ci pourrait être la plus dure… il était clair qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait y avoir plus de changements qu'il n'en espérait, mettant en risque sa propre vie.

Entre les éclats de rire ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, pour parler en privée, comme elles le faisaient en général.  
-Sérieusement Hermione tu n'as jamais été tentée d'acheter un filtre d'amour? Commenta Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
-Moi? Et pourquoi? Demanda Hermione en riant- tu me vois tellement désespérée  
-Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ce n'est pas ça mais j'adorerais voir le professeur Rogue sous l'effet de l'une de ses potions- commenta Ginny avec une voix basse pour que les garçons ne l'entendent pas.  
-Oh allez…et toi avec Dean, hein? Ça va bien, non? La vérité est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup à raconter…- sur le visage d'Hermione se dessina un grand sourire coquin - … avec lui, je ne crois pas qu'il t'es fallu une potion.  
-Oui, ça va bien…  
-Tu le dis avec peu de conviction Gin- la jeune fille baissa la tête et garda le silence pendant quelques instants durant lesquels elle joua avec ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges.  
-Mione, tu sais bien de qui je suis amoureuse en vérité. Si je sors avec Dean, c'est parce que ça me plait, pour acquérir de l'expérience dans ce domaine et pour plus me rapprocher d'Harry sans problèmes, pour pouvoir lui parler… tel qu'il me parle.  
-Oui mais pas en sortant avec un garçon l'un après l'autre- observa la brune avec désaccord.  
-Eh! Ce que mes frères t'ont raconté n'est pas vrai! Je suis seulement sortit avec Michael Corner et maintenant avec Dean. Ce sont seulement des racontars de Ron, ce qui n'est pas marrant- se défendit la rousse.  
-Mmmm… feignit son amie qui n'était pas très convaincue.  
-Allez! Tu ne vas pas croire Ron plutôt que moi? A propos… Où étiez-vous passés lorsque nous étions dans la boutique de Fred et Georges, vous avez disparu soudainement?  
-Ah, nous étions à l'Allée des Embrumes, nous avons suivit Malefoy- expliqua Hermione avec une grimace qui rappela celle du blond.  
-C'est rare de voir Malefoy là-bas? Dit la rousse avec mépris.   
-C'est rare de le voir sans sa mère. Il était à la boutique de Barjow, il a demandé de réparer quelque chose, quelque chose de très important qu'il veux que personne ne sache, pas même sa mère- expliqua Hermione. Nous étions sous la cape d'invisibilité, à une certaine distance de l'entrée de la boutique et nous avons écouté grâce aux oreilles à rallonge. Après, j'ai essayé de me renseigner mais je n'ai rien trouvé.  
-Que crois-tu qu'il pourrait préparer? Quelle mauvaise bêtise êtes-vous sûr qu'il va préparer?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais tu as raison, ce ne sera pas une bonne chose. Harry a eut l'idée qu'il pourrait être un Mangemort et que ce travail serait pour Tu-Sais-Qui, pour qu'il se venge de son père à travers lui.  
-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Harry a de ces idées. Malefoy, un Mangemort? Mais il a à peine 16 ans! C'est absurde!- Ginny riait aux éclats.  
-C'Est-ce que je lui ai dit, qu'il était trop jeune pour être un Mangemort. Peut-être qu'il ne prépare rien- commenta Hermione, pensive.  
-Ne te prend pas la tête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Comment allez-vous mon ami? Avez-vous passé un bon été?  
-Si l'on ne prend pas en compte Vous-Savez-Qui, assez bien. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue se trouvaient dans le bureau du premier, peu après l'arrivée du dernier. Rogue put évaluer avec dégoût l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait la main de son mentor. Cela aurait pu être pire s'il n'était pas partit de la maison mise en pièce après sa croisade à la recherche de l'anneau qu'il portait maintenant.  
Dumbledore lui offrit le thé qu'il venait de préparer, s'assit en face de lui et continua:  
-Alors pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le dire… même si il faut être optimiste et penser que ça aurait pût être comme ça l'a été pour la fin- Rogue se mordit la lèvre, pensant que la situation n'était pas aussi simple, comme il l'aurait peint. La vérité était que Dumbledore était apparemment tranquille, pensant que tout ceci ne concernait qu'eux deux, et spécialement lui. Bien sûr la différence entre eux deux sur la façon prendre les choses était notable.  
-Je suis désolé- Dumbledore le regarda quelques instants, sans étonnement. Il était la seule personne avec laquelle il se permettait s'être un peu plus… Severus et de dire des paroles comme celle-la.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Severus. Vous êtes un homme bon et ne soyez pas obsédé par la promesse que vous avez fait. Ne vous souciez pas de ça, je trouve que c'était la meilleure solution.  
-Devrais-je la tenir?  
-N'oubliez jamais que tout a une solution sauf la mort.  
Il dit ces paroles avec une voix étrange, ce qui fit que Rogue leva un sourcil. 

Et enfin arriva le jour attendu où ils devaient retourner à Poudlard dans le Poudlard- Express. Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là, pas à cause des bruits qu'il y avait en bas mais à cause de ses nerfs. Elle allait le revoir, ce qui approfondirait encore plus ses blessures: le revoir, le réentendre, sentir son essence… et être de nouveau ridiculisée par lui. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, qui la ridiculise, elle ou un autre Gryffondor. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, il était son professeur et elle devait le respecter. Elle faisait simplement son travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il puisse avoir le moins de raisons possibles pour s'en prendre à elle.

-Et Harry? Demanda Hermione à Ron lorsqu'ils montrèrent dans le train et qu'ils remarquèrent que leur ami n'était pas avec eux.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il est peut-être déjà là. Le train est sur le point de partir Hermione. Nous devons rejoindre les autres préfets, tu te souviens?  
Hermione et Ron allèrent dans leur wagon et leur compartiment respectifs. Là-bas, on leur rappela tout ce qu'ils devaient faire durant l'année scolaire et on leur donna à chacun le mot de passe de leur maison.  
-Eh… tu te rends compte Hermione? Malefoy n'est plus préfet! Commenta Ron en sortant, assez excité.  
-Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte, pourquoi ne l'est-il plus? Dit-elle mais ils n'en parlèrent pas plus. Ils avaient rejoint leur habituel compartiment, toujours le même, où étaient assis Harry, Neville et Luna. Hermione vit Ginny avec Dean, se prenant la main et parlant, captivés, dans un compartiment où il y avait 3 autres Gryffondors. « Je me demande si Ginny pense à Harry lorsqu'elle est avec Dean et si elle imagine que c'est avec lui qu'elle parle et non avec Dean » se demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle asseyait avec les autres.  
-Comment ça va? Leurs demanda Harry en refermant la porte derrière Ron.  
-Bien, bien… tu sais que Malefoy n'est plus préfet? Comment ale roux comme si les Canons du Chudley avaient gagné un match.   
-Non? C'est étrange!  
-Je suppose qu'il préfère faire partit de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et de faire tout ce dont il a envie. Maintenant être préfet doit lui semblait être une bêtise.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour en discuter lorsqu'une fille ouvrit la porte du compartiment leur faisant tous garder le silence. Elle devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Elle portait 2 lettres dans ses mains et souriait légèrement.   
-J'apporte une lettre pour Neville Londubat et pour Harry Potter- elle devint rouge- de la part d'Horace Slughorn.  
La fille fit demi-tour tandis que les deux garçons lurent leur lettre. Neville fit la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une punition et Harry se tordit la bouche.  
-C'est une invitation dan son compartiment, pour aller manger là-bas, avec lui.  
-Tu vas y aller?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul…- murmura Neville.  
Après une brève discussion pour savoir si ils devaient y aller ou pas, Harry et Neville se rendirent finalement à la réunion. Un moment après, la femme avec le chariot à provision apparut. Ron acheta une bonne quantité de nourriture, de même que Luna, tandis qu'Hermione acheta seulement des beignets et des barres de chocolat.  
-Seulement ça? Lui demanda Ron, préoccupé, observant tout ce qu'avait acheté son amie- Hermione, nous ne mangerons pas avant l'heure du dîner, dans quelques heures.  
-Je le sais Ron, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais manger ça pour me mettre quelque chose dabs l'estomac.  
Ron s'installa parce que maintenant il était en train de manger un beignet et était concentré sur ce qu'il mangeait. Luna mangeait et en même temps lisait sa revue, Le Chicaneur alors qu'Hermione mordit dans une barre de chocolat, plongée dans ses pensées, observant de plus le brouillard de dehors, qui couvrait ce qui était habituellement des champs et des prairies. Parfois il se dissipait et laissait voir les sol, d'autres fois il s'obscurcissait encore plus.  
Comment avoir faim alors qu'elle allait le voir dans quelles heures? Les nerfs semblaient s'être concentrés au niveau de l'estomac et elle ne pouvait rien manger à moins qu'elle ne veuille tomber malade. Elle se demanda s'il allait bien, s'il avait passé un bon été… « probablement pas, en théorie il était un Mangemort, il ne devait pas avoir passé un bon été ». Ron observa son amie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était préoccupé car elle était un peu étrange depuis qu'il l'avait revu et sa sœur Ginny n'était pas d'une grande aide. Chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet, elle lui répondait d'une mauvaise façon que ce n'était pas quelque chose de son ressort.  
A la tombée du jour le Poudlard- Express arriva à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves commencèrent à ce changer et à mettre leurs tuniques. Ils étaient déjà sortit lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry depuis qu'il était allé dans le compartiment de Slughorn.  
-Dans quoi s'est-il mit? Demanda Ron qui commençait déjà à partir. Neville arriva en courrant par le couloir et freina devant eux.  
-Je… je crois que Harry était dans le compartiment où était Malefoy.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?  
-Il était derrière moi et ce Zabini, qui est entré dans ce compartiment. Juste à ce moment-là il m'a semblé que Harry disparaissait sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec complicité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour savoir ce que leur ami avait projeté.  
-Je vais le chercher, dit Ron sans savoir que quelqu'un était déjà allé l'aider.


	4. le nouvel élève mystérieux

CHAPITRE 3: le nouvel élève mystérieux  
-Non Ron! J'y vais, lui dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Ron mais il était tellement impulsif dans ses actes qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes, surtout avec son poste de préfet, qu'il pourrait perdre. De plus elle avait encore en tête l'image de la réaction de Ron et Harry au Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de vêtements… elle avait une idée de qui pourrait être à la recherche de Harry.  
Elle s'avança dans le train et sentit une grande crainte. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le train lorsqu'il était complètement vide. Le silence se faisait pesant, il n'y avait pas une mouche, « allez Hermione, ne sois pas lâche, tu passes plus de la moitié de l'année à fantasmer, tu vas avoir peur maintenant? Elle continua d'avancer à pas lents, tentant de reconnaître le compartiment de Malefoy. Peu après elle entendit une voix féminine, très familière, demandant du secours.   
-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! Il va me violer!  
-Ne crie pas renarde, personne ne peut t'entendre, ils sont tous partit- c'était la voix de Drago Malefoy mais, et Harry? Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps et courut rapidement jusqu'au wagon suivant, d'où paraissaient provenir les voix. Elle fut si rapide et tellement inespérée que lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement la porte avec un alohomora inaudible, Malefoy l'observa avec des yeux exorbités, plus pâle que d'habitude (ce qui est déjà une réussite) et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était au sol, sur Ginny, avec les mains sur ses cuisses et sur le point de la violer. Ginny pleurait en silence (bien qu'à ce moment elle la regardait surprise), avec les mains crispées sur la tunique de Malefoy, à la hauteur de sa poitrine, comme si, les instants précédents, elle s'était battue avec lui. Harry était derrière eux, pétrifié par un sort, étant témoin de la scène. Malgré qu'il était pétrifié, son visage reflétait la haine, la répugnance, l'impuissance…  
-EXPELLIARMUS! Malefoy vola dans les aires, se fracassant contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur dans un grand fracas. Sa baguette tomba aux pieds de la brune, laquelle, sans pitié, poursuivit- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! La malle de Malefoy vola dans les aires jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son propriétaire, lui donnant un coup sur la tête.  
-Argh! Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe!  
-Répète-le et je suis capable, en pratique de faire ce que font ton père et les autres rats comme lui! Tu es une poule mouillée, un damné! Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de lui, faisant penser ses amis qu'elle allait le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais non, elle désenchanta Harry pour qu'il puisse bouger de nouveau. Énorme erreur. Le brun se rapprocha de Malefoy, qui se redressa à ce moment-là, et lui mit un bon coup de poing dans la figure.  
-Harry calme-toi, c'est une folie de continuer! Ils pourraient te punir et c'est à peine si nous sommes au début de l'année scolaire…   
-Ne prête pas attention à ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter- dit Malefoy avec mépris tandis que du sang coulait de son nez. Harry leva le point avec l'intention de lui laisser son visage dans un état encore pire mais Hermione lui retint le bras.  
-Il a eut son compte. Maintenant occupe-toi de Ginny. Sortons avant que le train ne reparte…  
-Que se passe-t-il ici? Le machiniste était à l'entrée du compartiment, les examinant un à un et évaluant ce qui était arrivé. Ginny s'était redressée pendant qu'il observait comment Malefoy était assis contre le mur avec le visage couvert de sang et cerné par Hermione et Harry. Les jeunes le regardèrent surpris puis espérèrent que celui-ci se soit préparé à partir.  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Apparemment, vous voulez commencer l'année en attirant l'attention, n'est-ce pas Potter? Fidèle à vous-même. Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez vous préoccupez de vos actes. Je voudrais bien savoir s'il n'est pas arrivé de faire une semblable barbarie dans cette école. Vous n'irez nulle part et j'ai peur que vous pourriez être exclus pendant un moment.  
C'est le repas du commencement des cours et Harry, Hermione et Drago Malefoy était dans le bureau de Rogue au moment où était fait e la répartition dans les maisons des nouveaux élèves de première année. Harry regarda furieusement Malefoy en premier et ensuite Rogue qui s'était dirigé vers lui avec son caractéristique sourire de triomphe et ensuite avec un sourire de pitié envers Malfoy. Ginny entra seulement pour faire un rapport de la brutalité du jeune Serpentard. Ses amis pensèrent que Rogue allait soutenir son élève favori mais, à la surprise de tous, il la crut. Par conséquent, il demanda à Malefoy d'avouer.  
-La personne dont je n'espérais rien de semblable, c'est vous, Miss Granger- Hermione était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était embarrassée- Hermione sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque fois. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Mc Gonagall qui l'enguirlande. Vous n'auriez pas dû lui faire la grâce de recevoir une démêlé de la meilleure élève que vous êtes. Mais elle endurait plus qu'elle n'écoutait ce qui sortait de ces lèvres qu'elle désirait.  
-Je suis désolée- ce fut la seule chose que la jeune fille put dire, avec le visage fixé sur ses chaussures, incapable de le lever et de le fixer dans les profonds yeux noirs qui l'observaient, inquisiteurs.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous vous laissiez porter avec facilité par vos sentiments au point de perdre le contrôle et de frapper un camarade avec une malle ensorcelée. Je crois que vous comprendrez que je dois vous punir de cette agression même si se sera le professeur Mc Gonagall qui décidera, qui vous expulsera ou vous punira- Hermione ne pouvait d'acquiescer puisqu'elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Hermione leva la tête à temps pour voir Harry ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter la décision du professeur de potions. Il était sur le point de faire un geste lorsque le professeur Chourave frappa à la porte et lui cogna la tête.  
-Severus? Le directeur m'a demandé de l'avertir pour que vous montiez immédiatement à la Grande Salle pour faire l'annonce.  
-D'accord. Alors je crois qu'il conviendrait que nous montions tous.  
Les deux professeurs marchèrent devant les deux amis. Très en arrière marchait Malefoy, la tête baissée et maudissant entre ses dents.  
-Ce n'est pas juste que nous ayons été punis pour avoir donner à Malefoy ce qu'il méritait e pour avoir empêché un malheur.  
-Harry c'est la punition mérité pour avoir agressé une personne. Nous aurions dû allé directement chercher un professeur ou Hagrid qui se chargeait des premières années.   
-Accélérez l'allure, les bouscula Rogue avec son habituelle sécheresse.  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible alors que tout la salle attendait Dumbledore, qui faisait son habituel discours avant le dîner Harry et Hermione s'assirent aux places que leur avait gardé Ron qui les regarda mais ne leur parla et ne leur demanda rien. Hermione chercha Ginny du regard. Elle était assise avec Dean qui la serrait dans ses bras. Lui, détournait son regard de Dumbledore et observait avec une mauvaise mine comment était Malefoy à sa table. La brune était sûre que s'il n'avait pas eut la présence de tant de professeurs et celle de Dumbledore lui-même, son camarade de Gryffondor se serait mit à tuer Malefoy de ses propres mains.  
-Après avoir rappelé aux anciens les règles de l'école et les avoir fait connaître aux nouveaux élèves, je voudrais vous présenter un nouveau professeur.  
Hermione passa son regard sur toute sa table et ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon qui lui fit accélérer le cœur. Ce devait être un nouveau mais son apparence physique était terrible, non, je ne pouvais pas être possible!  
-Je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potions.   
Hermione lâcha à voix haute 'quoi!'. elle regarda aux alentours et comprit que ses amis étaient aussi surpris qu'elle. Cependant ils étaient encore plus surpris.   
-Par ailleurs, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui sera chargé des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Cela ne peut pas être possible… -murmura Hermione. A sa désagréable surprise, ses deux amis en parlaient.  
-Alors il ne sera plus là l'année prochaine. Ce poste est maudit- commenta harry.   
-Bien sûr, tous ceux qui l'ont occupé sont partis, il partira aussi à la fin de l'année. Pourvu qu'il se fasse charcuté- ces paroles eurent raison de la patience d'Hermione, qui avait flanchée depuis que Malefoy avait voulu violer Ginny.  
-Vous êtes des idiots.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Tu vas le défendre alors qu'il allait nous… ?  
-C'est notre professeur, nous lui devons le respect! - Hermione ne put continuer la discussion puisque Dumbledore demanda le silence. La nouvelle que Rogue avait obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait avait créé une grande effusion parmi les élèves qui connaissaient parfaitement les désirs de leur professeur. Le directeur termina son discours et dit bonne nuit aux élèves qui allèrent au lit.  
-A propos Harry, tu ne nous as pas raconté pourquoi diable tu as suivit Malefoy?  
-Ah ça.  
Hermione aurait voulu paraître très en colère envers eux mais elle finit pas écouter la conversation. Selon son ami, Malefoy semblait ne pas avoir l'intension de continuer ses études l'année prochaine, qu'il avait de meilleures choses à faire et que Voldemort n'était pas intéressé par la poursuite de ses études.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Malefoy est un Mangemort.  
-Oh allons Harry, n'as-tu pas dit qu'il était avec Pansy? Il a dit ça pour déconner.   
-C'est sûr. Connaissant Malefoy, ce serait étrange qu'il ne se soit pas pavaner devant ses amis et Pansy.  
-En parlant de Malefoy, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui s'est passé dans les wagons? Lorsque Hermione est entrée et tout le reste…   
-Eh bien, après qu'ils soient tous partis du compartiment, Malefoy est resté et m'a découvert. Il m'a pétrifié et était sur le point de me donner un coup de point lorsque Ginny arriva. Il semblerait qu'elle ait traîné après être sortie de la réunion avec Slughorn et qu'elle ait vu tout le monde sortir du compartiment sauf Malefoy.  
-Et après? Demanda Ron, anxieux. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent quelques instants, se demandant, sans avoir besoin de parler, s'il devait lui dire ou pas. S'ils lui racontaient que Malefoy était sur le point de la violer, il allait être le suivant à être expulser. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la Salle Commune et Hermione vit de nouveau ce garçon. Avec la nouvelle des changements dans le corps enseignant, elle l'avait oublié.   
-Ron, qui Est-ce garçon, demanda-t-elle en le désignant de la tête.  
-Ah, il s'appelle Jonathan Walker, c'est un nouveau Gryffondor. Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un? Tout le monde en a parlé lorsqu'on l'a vu s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau.  
-Maintenant que tu le dis… Il ressemble au professeur Rogue! S'exclama Harry en observant fixement le jeune- ne pourrait-il pas être son fils,  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises harry. De plus, ne s'appelle-t-il pas Walker? C'est impossible qu'il soit son fils. C'est peut-être un neveu ou quelque chose comme ça- Hermione contrôlait sa nervosité. La seule chose qui manquait en plus, c'était que le professeur soit marié et qu'il ait un fils pour couronner le tout. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers leurs dortoirs et les trois amis se séparèrent dans les escaliers. Avant de monter, Hermione vérifia si Ginny était dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait besoin de parler avec elle.

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Chaque année, ce Potter le surprenait avec quelque chose de nouveau et de désespérant. Il était la copie conforme de son père. Cette année, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'échanger quelques coups avec Malefoy. C'était autre choix. L'élève le plus brillant de Serpentard, le fils de Narcissa, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de violer Ginny Weasley dans le train. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec trois personnes en scène, Miss Granger, l'autre élève la plus brillante, arriva et lança une attaque qui avait presque laissé Malefoy sans tête. Ce fut la surprise la plus grande qui lui arriva cette nuit. Une jeune fille, d'ascendance Moldue, la plus intelligente de son année, s'était laissé porter par ses sentiments et avait agressé un élève. Inouï. Bien sûr, le retour « officiel » de Voldemort affectait tout le monde. Rogue laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait mal à la tête, cela faisait trop de choses en à peine 3h. Il avait dû écouter, déçu, comment la jeune Weasley raconta « l'exploit » de Malfoy et il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'annoncer au garçon qu'il était exclu. En une autre situation, il l'aurait évité et l'aurait seulement puni, mais entre la furie qu'il sentait en vérifiant la mesquinerie de Malefoy et qui n'avait pas de limites et, pire, qui était un Mangemort et que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était très grave, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le punir. Il savait que devant la situation actuelle, quelqu'un d'autre en plus de Narcissa pousserait un cri au ciel. Il s'était déjà chargé de Potter et de Miss Granger. C'était incroyable qu'il est finit ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il dût punir les 3 élèves. Cependant, chaque nuit apportait un problème de plus. Si cette année, il ne devenait pas fou, c'est parce qu'il avait une patience et un calme que voudrez avoir les autres professeurs. S'il sortait de ça, il demanderait à Dumbledore une augmentation. Pour l'heure, il devait se contenter de son poste en tant que professeur de DCFM.


	5. Punition non désirée?

CHAPITRE 4:Punition non désirée?  
-Montons dans les chambres, s'il te plaît, d'accord?  
-D'accord.   
Les deux amies montèrent dans les chambres, concrètement dans celle de la plus jeune, qui était vide. Hermione s' assis sur le lit et Ginny se mit face à elle, l'observant. Elle savait de quoi elles allaient parler. Maintenant cela faisait les potins de tout Poudlard, tous les élèves de n'importe quelle maison tournaient la tête partout où allaient Harry, Hermione, Malefoy ou elle-même. Et cela s'était il y avait à peine quelque heures.  
-Ginny, tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus. Vas-tu me m'expliquer pourquoi tu as suivit Harry jusqu'au compartiment… ?  
-Tu le sais, Harry me plait beaucoup et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose allait mal lorsque tous les Serpentard sont sortis du wagon dans lequel était Malefoy et qu'il n'était pas sortit. J'était à peine devant la porte du compartiment lorsque j'ai entendu un coup sec, comme des coups sur la tête de quelqu'un. Au coup suivant, j'ai entendu un rire que j'ai reconnu comme celui de Malefoy, aussi j'ai pensé que le mieux était d'entrer. En ouvrant la porte, j'ai trouvé Harry gisant sur le sol, pétrifié et Malefoy agenouillé à ses côtés.  
-Et après Malefoy a essayé de t'attaquer.  
-Plus ou moins. Je dirais qu'il laissa Harry en paix et me dit de ne pas me mettre où on ne m'avait pas appelé si je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes. Il semblait réfléchir et Harry paraissait ne pouvoir rien faire alors j'ai décidé d'y aller. Il m'a giflé, m'a jeté sur le sol et s'est mit sur moi. Je l'avait empêché de m'embrasser lorsque tu ais arrivé peu après. Maintenant explique-toi… qu'est-ce qui t'ais passé par la tête pour que tu te lances sur Malefoy? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse!  
-Je sais, je n'ai jamais perdu autant le contrôle de moi-même. Sur le coup, lorsque je suis entrée dans le compartiment et que j'ai vu la situation, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à tuer Malefoy. C'est un…  
-Allons, ne te prends pas plus la tête! Il a déjà reçut ce qu'il méritait et c'est quasi sûr que nous ne verrons pas sa tête pendant quelques temps.  
-Les filles, vous êtes là? Harry passa la tête à la porte.  
-Oui Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Hermione, un peu surprise, craignant qu'il les ait entendu.  
-Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a demandé de t'avertir qu'elle nous voulait dans son bureau demain matin à la première heure, avant le petit-déjeuner.  
-Merci Harry bonne nuit- le jeune homme leur dit au revoir et partit.   
-Crois-tu que le professeur Mc Gonagall sera plus sévère avec vous?  
-Je ne crois pas Ginny, nous l'avons fait pour une bonne cause, pour que ce bâtard ne te viole pas. De plus, Mc Gonagall sait que Harry et moi n'attaquons pas les gens par plaisir. Bien sûr, si je ne m'en vais pas, je ne pourrais pas me lever à temps demain. Bonne nuit!  
-Bonne nuit!   
Hermione descendit les escaliers en pensant à la brusquerie qui avait gagné du côté du professeur de potions (maintenant de Défense). Quelle plaie! Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres professeurs dans cette école! Il avait fallu que ce soit lui!

Elle dormit agitée et mal. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall en compagnie de Harry.  
-Entrez, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall avec une voix imposante lorsque Harry frappa à la porte. Les deux jeunes entrèrent et s'assirent sur les sièges que leur avait préparé le professeur. Mc Gonagall les observa fixement et avec sévérité.  
-Le professeur Rogue m'a mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans le train hier. Bien sûr, les rumeurs vont bon train dans cette école et tout le monde est déjà au courant.  
-Alors nous n'avons pas à en expliquer plus, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry tranquillement.  
-Non et j'aurais préféré l'annoncer qu'en passer par là pour éviter un malheur qui ferait que je devrais faire plus que de vous punir- aucun des deux ne dit rien, ils étaient d'accord. Hermione était tendue, attendant les mots de reproches de sa directrice de maison, comme il en avait été pour Rogue. En pensant que quelques heures avant, elle aurait désiré que cette femme lui passe un savon au lieu de Rogue, en ce moment, elle désirait le contraire.  
-Miss Granger- Mc Gonagall prononça son nom avec froideur, sans la regarder dans les yeux, qui, malgré qu'ils étaient fixés sur les papiers qu'elle avait devant elle, reflétaient la déception. Hermione s'effondra. C'était pire qu'une querelle.  
-Oui professeur.  
-Vous ferez votre retenue avec le professeur Rogue, une fois par semaine, pendant un mois. Vous devrez en parler avec lui pour qu'il vous confirme le jour et l'heure. Ensuite, je vous donnerez votre emploi du temps après le petit-déjeuner. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, ça ira comme ça.   
-Très bien professeur- ce fut tout ce que Hermione put dire avant de sortir. Harry attendait le verdict impassible. Il aurait aimé savoir quelle punition allait avoir son amie, sans penser à son propre sort. Ce fut seul qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle et qu'il vit ces têtes noires.

-Puis-je entrer?  
-Oui Miss Granger.  
Il savait déjà ce qui amenait la jeune fille. Mc Gonagall lui avait déjà dit que la jeune fille ferait sa retenue avec lui tandis que Potter la ferait avec le professeur de Métamorphoses. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes pour qu'il ne commence le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les 7ème année et la leçon était presque faite.  
-Professeur, je suis venue à propos de…  
-Oui, je le sais déjà- répondit le professeur avec froideur, avec apathie. Il se sentait épuisé et il venait seulement de commencer les cours. Avoir une double vie en était trop pour lui, cela le fatiguait trop. Pour dire mieux, en ce moment, il aurait une triple vie, encore que la vie en tant que professeur pouvait être prise comme une part de l'une et de l'autre. Pour ne pas parler d' « autre vie » qu'ils viennent de lui « offrir »- Vous ferez votre retenue tous les samedis soirs dans mon bureau, 1h après l'heure du repas. Et ce durant un mois.   
-Très bien professeur, dit Hermione avec un acquiescement de la tête.  
-Bien, vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir que je finisse de préparer le cours. La jeune fille obéit immédiatement et se réunit avec ses amis qui attendaient.  
Severus Rogue termina de préparer le cours, aujourd'hui ils pratiqueraient les Sortilèges Informulés. Il fit entrer les élèves. Comme toujours, Gryffondor partageait le cours avec Serpentard. Une chance que Mr Malefoy avait été expulsé ce matin même parce qu'il connaissait très bien Potter et compagnie pour savoir qu'ils auraient continué ce qu'ils n'avaient pas finit le jour précédent.  
Le professeur commença son cours sur les Forces du Mal et sa défense…

Hermione avait à peine mangé, elle était très nerveuse. Harry pour sa part, était heureux parce qu'il n'aurait pas de retenue aujourd'hui. C'était son premier jour de cours avec Dumbledore. Elle, en échange, devait passer une soirée entière avec la personne qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix cette année.  
-Allez Hermione, qui a-t-il?   
-Étant donné ce qui va arriver Ron, ne serais-tu pas dans le même état si tu devais faire ta retenue avec Rogue? Débita Ginny avec mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur qui lui passa lorsque arriva Dean qui s'assis à ses côtés. La brune fut surprise par le visage de Harry qui passa de la joie à la méfiance. La présence de Dean ne semblait pas lui plaire…  
-Bien, dit le brun en se levant, il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard  
Devant le regard abasourdi de ses amis, il alla dans le bureau du directeur tandis qu'Hermione rangeait ses affaires pour aller dans le bureau de Rogue.  
-Sais-tu ce qui arrive à Harry? Lui demanda Ginny, comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas mais son amie savait que la question était pleine de bonnes intentions.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée Ginny, je suppose que ce doit être à propos des cours. Il faut que j'y aille…  
-Bonne chance! Et… fait attention! Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais- « je suppose qu'elle me l'a dit parce qu'elle sait que parfois je me laisse déborder par mes sentiments », pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Elle devait se contrôler si elle ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait déjà.  
La jeune Gryffondor se trouva devant la porte du bureau avant d'être devant celui qu'elle désirait.   
-Entrez- lui dit la voix mélodieuse du professeur. Hermione resta sciée lorsqu'elle vit Jonathan, le jeune de 11 ans qui ressemblait à l'homme qui était assis en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Que faisait-il ici?  
-Je crois, Mr Walker, que vous avez entendu tout ce que j'avais à dire. Comme vous pouvez le comprendre je suis très occupé en ce moment. De plus, je suis sûr que vos amis vous attendent.  
-Oui… professeur. Hermione nota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dabs l'ambiance, de la tension… de la tension?  
-Miss Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir?- « Il est plus antipathique que d'habitude, il est clair que ce garçon signifie quelque chose pour lui, ou est-ce que c'est mon imagination?  
-O- Oui monsieur- dit-elle mais elle était déjà assise. « C'est impossible, je suis déjà nerveuse! ». Le professeur ne se rendit compte de rien, il cherchait quelque chose dans son bureau obscure, de dos, ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus nerveuse. Elle devait la dissimuler de n'importe quelle façon, aussi décida-t-elle de faire comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Une plume ou le livre de Défense de cette année par exemple…  
-Hum!- Rogue se racla la gorge pour que Hermione cesse de remuer inutilement son sac et qu'elle le regarde- j'aimerais que vous alliez dans la réserve chercher quelques ingrédients pour une potion que je vais préparer- « une potion? »- elle nécessite un temps de préparation et je dois commencer à l'élaborer maintenant. Aussi, vous allez m'aider à la faire. Voici la liste de ce que je voudrais que vous m'apportiez- Hermione prit le morceau de parchemin, tremblante et sortie du bureau en lisant les ingrédients. D'après ce qu'elle était en train de lire, il s'agissait plus d'une mixture que d'une potion, celle de tentacules de murtlap. Tandis qu'elle allait dans la réserve de la salle de potion, elle se demandait à qui était destinée cette potion. A ce garçon? « mais non, il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes, encore moins être blessé! ».  
Elle prit tout ce qu'il fallait pour la potion, mis tout dans un sac et partit. La vérité était que la retenue… pou vaut-on parler vraiment de retenue lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider à faire une potion? Cela n'allait-il pas être pire qu'une retenue? Parce que faire une potion avec le professeur signifiait plus de contact visuel de celui qu'elle aimait… cela signifiait être plus près du corps qu'elle désirait le plus.  
Le professeur attendait patiemment, appuyé sur son bureau. Il avait déjà préparé, dans une pièce annexe, le chaudron pour commençait la potion. Cela n'allait pas être une retenue, aider à faire une potion, mais cela allait l'être toutes les semaines, durant un mois et pendant plusieurs heures. Elle n'aurait pas l'esprit assez inventif cette année pour avoir de bonnes punitions à chaque occasion. Copier… On n'allait pas lui en donner pour ça, Miss Granger n'avait plus 11 ans. Et pour maintenant ce n'était pas la peine de régler ça dans le bureau… de plus, elle était très pressée de faire cette mixture. Elle était très urgente et elle avait besoin de temps pour être préparée. Et avec l'aide d'une élève comme elle, même si cela l'enrageait de l'admettre, elle était la meilleure préparatrice de potions de son année. Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione était de retour avec les ingrédients.  
-Très bien, commençons.   
Pour le professeur, c'était un simple travail en équipe. Pour Hermione, c'était sa perte, surtout lorsque son imagination commença à déborder…


	6. Accident et naissance

CHAPITRE 5:Accident et naissance  
-JE VAIS LE TUER! Ce fut le cri à plein poumon que lança Ron dans la salle commune de sa maison, qui était vide. Harry venait de revenir de ses cours avec Dumbledore. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine sur les parents de Voldemort (une histoire assez intéressante) et il avait un caractère irritable, aussi il décida d'attendre Hermione en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Harry ne pensait pas que Ron allait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Et lorsqu'il en vint à ça, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire.  
-JE VAIS LE TUER! Répéta Ron qui était retenu par le col de sa tunique par Harry pour qu'il ne parte pas par le cadre de la Grosse Dame. A cette heure-ci, s'il était coincé dans les couloirs et faisant de tels cris, ils allaient le punir. Il était tard et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue.  
-Allons Ron, calme-toi, il a déjà eut la punition qu'il mutait et au final, il n'est arrivé aucun malheur, non? Allons au lit, Rogue a dut la garder plus longtemps que prévu.

Lorsque commença la potion de tentacules de murtlap marinées, l'imagination d'Hermione commençait à démontrer qu'elle était digne de la meilleure écrivain moldue qui existait. La vapeur de la potion commença à faire qu'elle se perdait dans les coins les plus inconnus de son esprit et de son cœur, ce dans lesquels elle gardait les rêves et les fantasmes les plus saugrenus et les plus impossibles et qu'elle croyait oubliés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle fantasmait, dans un contexte passionnel, en plein cours de potions, tandis que lui, l'aidait exceptionnellement avec la potion du jour (quelque chose qui, pour commencer, était impossible) et qu'ils commençaient à avoir une liaison. Et en ce jour, Hermione, dont une grande partie du fantasme était en train de se réaliser, ne voulait pas être là si elle ne voulait commettre une grande folie. Elle regardait ses grandes mains prendre un à un les ingrédients qu'il préparait pour la potion et s'imagina comment elles parcouraient avec une totale liberté son corps dénudé; elle s'imagina qu'elle se perdait dans ces yeux noirs comme la nuit, qui la regardaient avec désir, tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient…  
-Miss Granger?- le professeur Rogue l'observa avec froideur- vous ne m'avez pas entendu?  
-Eh non, pardon- répondit Hermione en revenant à la réalité.   
-Agitez-la pendant 3 minutes et ensuite ajoutez plus de tentacules de murtlap.  
-Oui, monsieur- « Allez Hermione, concentre-toi, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu doit mettre ton attention sur la potion ». Elle suivit les instructions de Rogue tandis que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose en lui tournant le dos. Un dos qui ne pouvait être apprécié à cause de la tunique mais qu'Hermione imagina être imposant et large. Les 3 minutes passèrent, Hermione ajouta les tentacules de murtlap, cependant, elle continua ses rêveries, ce qui provoqua, lorsqu'elle ajouta un peu trop de tentacules…   
-ATTENTION! Tout se passa très vite. Au moment où Hermione ajouta le dernier tentacule, le professeur Rogue se retourna pour contrôler la potion quand, par réflexe( comme s'il l'avait déjà craint) se lança sur la jeune fille pour l'écarter et la protéger de la forte explosion. Ce fut un bruit assourdissant derrière lequel s'entendit l'éclaboussure du contenu du chaudron qui les recouvrit en grande partie tous les deux, qui étaient sur le sol. Rogue se leva pour observer comment tout avait tourné après le désastre tandis que la jeune fille était toujours sur le sol, en état de choc, couverte de quelque chose de visqueux et de couleur verdâtre. Elle revint complètement à la réalité et en voyant le regard glacial avec lequel la regardait le professeur, elle paniqua. Il allait la punir pour le reste de l'année. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant la monumentale engueulade qui l'attendait et avec Rogue qui était avec elle, elle allait y réfléchir à deux fois. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, l'homme se baissa et l'aida à se relever, en silence. Il murmura un sort qui nettoya tout (y compris les tuniques) et ensuite lui dit à voix basse:  
-Vous pouvez partir, il est déjà très tard- Hermione était paralysée mais elle réagit immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas que le professeur regrette aussi, elle sortit du bureau et dès qu'elle sut qu'il ne l'entendrait plus, elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à sa salle commune.  
Au matin suivant, Harry et Ron allèrent la chercher dans sa chambre pour qu'elle descende déjeuner avec eux et pour qu'elle leur raconte comment cela s'est passé. La jeune fille se leva dégoûtée et somnolente. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à se remémorer le désastre avec les tentacules de murtlap et elle n'avait dormit pas plus de une ou deux heures. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait l'étrange comportement du professeur Rogue, lorsqu'il s'était rué sur elle pour l'écarter, s'exposant lui-même au danger…  
-A quelle heure es-tu revenue cette nui? Lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, le professeur Rogue m'a fait resté tard et lorsque je suis remontée je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Harry il faut que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait avec Dumbledore.  
Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait raconté à Ron sur Voldemort et sa famille. Ils avaient commencé à déjeuner lorsque leur parvirent, à lui et au roux, leurs exemplaires de livres de potions. Hermione de ne pas détourner le geste. Ces maudits livres n'apportaient pas seulement les souvenirs de la nuit passée mais en plus, l'un d'eux, celui qui avait été laissé à Harry l'avait emmené dans la rue de l'amertume. Jusqu'à quelques minutes avant de commencer le premier cours de potions de l'année, elle était la meilleure élève de sa classe. A l'arrivée de ce maudit livre de ce soi-disant « Prince de Sang- Mêlé », elle passa au second rang. Et ce que ce livre avait d'unique et de spécial, c'était que ce prince avait ajouté ses propres annotations aux instructions compliquées des potions, facilitant leur élaboration et faisant que Harry était le chouchou du professeur Slughorn. Et pour elle, cela n'allait franchement pas l'aider. Si il continuait par ses propres moyens, cela réjouirait beaucoup son amie… - mais il était en train de tricher!  
-Qu'es-tu en train de faire? Demanda-t-elle, alarmée en voyant… quoi, tu n'as pas changé de livre!  
-Je ne penses pas perdre cette relique. Elle m'est très utile.  
-Comment ça utile? Tu triches?- Une autre chouette se laissa tomber sur son petit déjeuner avec un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle paya et commença à lire la couverture.  
-Ahh! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Qui a-t-il Hermione?  
-Vous n'allez pas le croire- elle baissa beaucoup la voix pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre- Vous vous souvenez de Stanley? Celui du Magico Bus.  
-Oui.  
-Les Aurors l'ont arrêté parce qu'ils sont certains qu'il travaille pour Qui-Vous-Savez.  
-Je ne peux pas le croire! Murmura Ron, excité- Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!  
Les choses sont très troublées et pour calmer les esprits ils font des arrestations qui pour moi, sont injustes- pensa Hermione avec sincérité car elle se doutait que la détention de Stanley ne laisserait pas indifférent. Ils finirent de déjeuner et elle accompagna Harry et elle accompagna Harry et Ron à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'enlever de sa tête? Depuis l'accident avec la potion il était très étrange. Peut-être à cause de son comportement inhabituel? A cause de l'étrange comportement de la meilleure élève du collège? La retenue fut, en générale, étrange. Hermione Granger était dans la lune, lui, pensait à ses problèmes et au final la potion… ratée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait rendu nerveux. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit de cette façon, aussi soudainement, et le pire de tout était que depuis il pouvait enlever de sa tête la jeune fille et le regard perplexe et effrayé qu'elle eut lorsque tout ce passa en quelques dizaines de secondes. Un regard qui, maintenant, l'avait hypnotisé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait d'aussi près les yeux de cette jeune fille et qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps… qu'il ne savait pas cela pouvait aussi gratifiant.  
-Ah, allez Severus, bon sang, à quoi penses-tu maintenant? Dit-il à voix haute. Il était dans son bureau, soi-disant en train de corriger ses copies, et seul. Quiconque l'entendrait penserait qu'il est en train de devenir fou… même si cela n'y manquait pas beaucoup. Il décida de se coucher et de dormir un peu, voir s'il allait se reposer… cependant, ce regard marron lui apparaissait de nouveau en rêve.

-Admet-le Hermione, c'était toi, non?- lui murmura Harry de retour dans la Grande Salle après un jour intense.  
-Et si ça l'est, quoi? Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur et à la fois embarrassée. Elle avait tellement envie de voir son meilleur ami Ron comme gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor qu'elle a jeté un sort à ce prétentieux de Mc Laggen pour qu'il manque son dernier penalty.  
-On ne le dira pas à Ron, d'accord?- Hermione était d'accord. C'était l'heure du dîner et l'heure tant redoutée et tant désirée par elle, pour voir son amour interdit. Si rien ne la distrayait ce jour serait suffisant pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui est arrivé avec l'accident de la potion. Parce que pour quelques instants elle a put sentir sa chaleur et se sentir aimée pour quelques dizaines de secondes lorsque le professeur la sauva de l'explosion. Et son chagrin augmenterait avec le temps.  
Ils s'assirent ensembles, comme toujours. C'était à peine s'il y avait du monde dans la Grande Salle, il était assez tôt, bien qu pendant le dîner il y aurait plus de monde. Hermione était plus intéressée par le passage derrière la table des professeurs qui commençait à se remplir. Cependant elle retourna à la Salle Commune très déçue car le professeur n'était pas venue manger. En arrivant à la Salle Commune elle ne s'anima pas plus en voyant ce garçon, Jonathan. Sa ressemblance avec le professeur était tellement grande qu'elle soupçonnait sérieusement qu'ils avaient des liens de parentés ou pas… malheureusement, comme toujours, Ron se fit l'écho de ses pensées.  
-A chaque fois que je le vois je pense la même chose, n'a-t-il pas quelques chose à voir avec Rogue? Est-ce son fils?- Hermione serra les dents pour se retenir et ne pas se trahir.  
-Si c'est son fils, je voudrais bien savoir qui est la mère. J'aimerais savoir quelle femme est capable de supporter un homme pareil- décidément, ces deux-là ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Allaient-ils rechercher le sujet à chaque fois qu'il allaient voir le garçon?  
-Je vous ai déjà dit la dernière fois que ce n'était pas possible, il ne porte pas son nom et de plus, il est dans notre maison.  
-Et alors Hermione, peut-être que sa mère était à Gryffondor ou un ancêtre ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tout est possible- dit Ron.  
-Je vais te contredire MONSIEUR JE-SAIS-TOUT, mais ce garçon n'est pas son fils- souligna Hermione en accentuant les mots monsieur je-sais-tout. Ron était en train de lui faire du mal… parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'assumer, ce pouvait pas être possible que Rogue soit marié et qu'il ait un fils.  
-Calmez-vous, dit Harry pour les apaiser- Ron a raison, Hermione, tout est possible- la jeune fille lui dédia un regard assassin- et en prenant ses paroles je crois même qu'il pourrait être le fruit d'une amante, je ne pense pas que se soit sa femme- cette fois ce fut son ami qui le regarda avec une mauvaise figure. Harry attendait toujours qu'ils n'en aillent pas plus loin parce qu'il avait déjà de désastreuses expériences de leurs amitiés qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Aussi, Hermione alla dans sa chambre, d'assez mauvaise, où elle s'effondra dans une mer de larmes… une fois de plus. En bas, dans la Salle Commune, Ron avait perdu son sourire. Et le seule qui savait pourquoi était Harry.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur le professeur de DCFM se redressa pantelant, il avait le cœur lourd pour l'heure.  
-Maudite fille… dit-il entre les dents. Elle lui apparaissait jusque dans ses rêves mais le pire de tout cela n'était pas le fait qu'il rêvait d'une de ses élèves mais que cela lui faisait revenir le passé et se rappeler de sensations oubliées…  
Il regarda l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il avait sauté le dîner et qu'il avait faim. Il se vêtit avec plus de vêtements et décida d'aller dans les cuisines manger quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas de bonne grâce s'éclaircir les idées…


	7. Rencontre dans les cuisines

CHAPITRE 6: Rencontre dans les cuisines  
Un tour… un autre tour… Hermione était levée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle retourna dans son lit mais elle ne put dormir. Elle ne pouvait seulement que penser et penser à la même chose, aux paroles de Ron. Ne voulait-elle pas se rendre compte de la réalité? Celle que le professeur était la pire personne de toute l'école ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie en dehors des murs du collège. Et aussi, la conversation qu'avaient le professeur et ce garçon lorsqu'elle arriva pour faire sa retenue…  
Elle finit par se lever furtivement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Elle mit une robe de chambre au dessus de son pyjama et descendit dans la Salle Commune. L'unique lumière qui illuminait la pièce était celle de la pleine lune, la cheminée était plus qu'éteinte. Tout était silencieux, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. L'idée de demeurer ici ne lui plaisait pas aussi elle prit plus au sérieux d'aller faire un tour dans le château. C'était dangereux et cela signifiait transgresser les règles. Et alors? Ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils les transgressaient.  
Elle sortit par le cadre de la Grosse Dame, après être sortie de sa chambre et avoir prit sa baguette. Le cadre se plaignit et dit quels que mots incompréhensibles qu'Hermione ignora.  
-Lumos- murmura-t-elle et la baguette illumina un peu le couloir. Elle pria pour que la chatte de Rusard ne sois pas là parce qu'elle aurait des problèmes. Elle avait fait à peine quelques pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie. Elle se retourna brusquement de qui il s'agissait et elle se heurta seulement à l'obscurité (plus loin de ce qu'illuminait sa baguette). Elle pensa qu'elle était seulement paranoïaque aussi elle continua d'avancer. Les pas légers recommencèrent à résonner derrière Hermione qui s'arrêta nette et remarqua que quelque chose de petit heurta sa jambe, ce qui fit que la terreur s'empara d'elle. « Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi, c'est peut-être la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne. La nervosité ne résoudra rien ». Elle respira profondément et baissa son regard en pointant sa baguette et…  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-Qui a fait cela? Demanda Rogue en regardant la porte par laquelle il était entré un moment avant. L'elfe qui l'avait servit ne dit rien. C'était une vieille connaissance, Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black et qui maintenant travaillait ici, à Poudlard, sur ordre de son maître actuel, Potter. Cela lui allait mieux lorsque Sirius était vivant, parce que cela l'enchantait de voir Sirius se mettre en colère lorsque Kreattur allait ruminer. Maintenant qu'il était décédé… cela ne lui allait pas aussi bien même si son nouveau maître était maintenant le jeune Potter.  
Dans les cuisines il y avait à peine quatre elfes de plus, les autres étaient répartis dans tout le château pour faire leur travail. Il était assis à l'une des grandes tables qu'il y avait et où ils lui servaient beaucoup de nourriture. Le professeur ne savait pas si, réellement, les rumeurs qui courraient parmi le corps enseignant qui allait aux cuisines pour chercher à manger était un plaisir parce qu'ils étaient serviables… ou si c'était ça façon de commander. Il leur avait à peine exposer son problème (il avait dormit pendant l'heure du dîner) qu'ils tenait tous à le servir.  
-Je jurerai que j'ai entendu un bruit- murmura Rogue en se levant et en s'avançant vers la porte.   
-Miss, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous effrayer!  
-DOBBY, AS-TU UNE IDEE DE L'EFFROI QUE TU M'AS DONNE! Cria Hermione au braillard d'elfe, qui, depuis l'année dernière ce qui paraissait être plusieurs bonnets de laine… et que Hermione reconnue, de mauvaise humeur, comme ceux qu'elle avait fait l'année dernière à tous les elfes… ce qui fit qu'elle se fâcha un peu plus. Mais elle ne le fit pas à temps car elle entendit un miaulement au lointain.  
-Au non, c'est Miss Teigne! Se lamenta la jeune fille en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trahit en criant.  
-Suivez-moi Miss, les cuisines sont tout près, dit Dobby avant de lui ternir fortement la main et de courir dans des couloirs sombres qu'Hermione ne reconnaissaient pas mais que l'elfe connaissait assez bien malgré le peu de lumière. Ils suivirent encore quelques tronçons d'escaliers, traversèrent un large couloir jusqu'à ce que l'elfe s'arrêta net devant un cadre. Quelques secondes après, ils s'étaient dérobés au regard inquisiteur de la chatte de Rusard… pour se trouver face à un autre plus et tout aussi inquisiteur. Celui de Severus Rogue, qui, en plus d'être inquisiteur, était perplexe, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un élève se trouve ici et à cette heure et encore moins à ce que se soit ELLE.  
-Ici c'est plus sûr, Miss, dit Dobby de sa voix criarde. Mais il ne la regardait pas, il regardait le professeur, qui ne lui inspirait pas beaucoup confiance.  
-Que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda le professeur, essayant d'être discipliné mais la voix le trahissait… devenait-il nerveux?- Savez-vous que vous ne devriez pas être ici, à cette heure, Miss…  
-Monsieur, vous ne devez pas la gronder quand vous aussi vous vous trouvez ici! Répliqua Dobby, à la surprise de l'élève et du professeur. L'homme, à qui ces paroles déplut ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander mais Hermione le coupa.   
-Laissez-le, il parle parfois sans penser, je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça… Hermione sentait qu'elle rougissait, elle se rappela la scène dans le bureau du professeur, chose pour laquelle elle ne lui avait même pas été reconnaissante. Le professeur aussi ne se sentait pas à l'aise… il était étrange. La présence de la jeune fille le perturbait, et ce qui l'alarmait le plus était que cela lui rappelait des sensations qu'il croyait oublié et qui lui revenait du passé…  
-Très bien. Vous pouvez rester ici pendant que je finit de manger, ensuite je vous raccompagnerais jusqu'à votre dortoir- Hermione l'entendit et en fut très surprise car elle croyait que le professeur l'apporterait à Rusard, puisqu'elle croyait qu'il avait pour habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité. Lorsqu'elle le leva le regard du sol, Rogue n'était plus devant elle mais assis à l'une des larges tables qui étaient l'équivalent de chacune des tables qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait s'assoire en face de lui ou non, sa présence était imposant… et en même temps son cœur battait la chamade.  
-Miss, voulez-vous manger quelque chose? Demanda Dobby, agrippé au pantalon de pyjama.  
-Non Dobby, je préférerais du lait chaud- elle décida finalement de s'asseoir à la même table que le professeur mais à quelques sièges de lui, elle n'était pas capable de s'asseoir en face de lui parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas son regard.  
Rogue garda son regard fixé sur le plat de nourriture. Il lui arrivait quelque chose semblable à Hermione. S'il levait la tête, il allait laisser voir des sentiments qui étaient en train de naître… ou de renaître? Pourquoi cette fille le faisait se sentir ainsi et à la fois lui faisait se rappelait tant de choses qu'il désirait oublier.  
Un elfe lui servit un verre de lait fumant et la jeune Gryffondor sentit une chaleur gratifiante dans ses mains en prenant le verre.  
-Miss Granger, puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous vous promenez dans le château à une heure pareille?- le professeur se mordit la lèvre faisant comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait pas l'intention de paraître gêné parce qu'il ne l'était certainement pas, bien au contraire mais…   
-J'étais…- « Que lui dire?oh, professeur Rogue, je me promenais dans le château parce que je ne faisait rien de plus que de penser à vous… décidément c'est pathétique »- … je ne pouvait pas dormir.  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, et c'est une raison pour se risquer à sortir?- Hermione termina son lait d'un trait et hocha un sourcil. Ce ne devait pas être étrange, il était toujours ainsi, il ne changerait jamais… cependant il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard.  
-Oui, j'avais envie de faire un tour, je pensais seulement marcher dans les couloirs près de ma tour. Le mieux c'est que j'ai rencontrais Dobby et…- Hermione parlait et parlait mais elle avait la sensation que ce qu'elle disais ne lui servirait à rien, le regard de Rogue se durcissait par moment, pourquoi?  
-Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire?- la jeune fille le regarda perplexe- Croyez-vous que vous êtes la seule à essayer de sortir au milieu de la nuit, en catimini pour aller retrouver son amant… ou son amante? Hermione demeura la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre à ce qu'il venait d'insinuer… sortir en catimini? Son amant? Elle voulu dire beaucoup mais ne trouva pas les mots adéquats, pour essayer de ne pas lui manquer de respect( après tout il était son professeur) sans mettre ses sentiments à fleur de peau. Elle ne voulait en plus y mêler les liens dans lesquels elle s'était mis il y a à peine une semaine… mais pourquoi diable insinuait-il une chose pareille?  
-Si vous ne me croyez pas c'est votre problème! Dobby en est témoin, il m'a rencontré peu après que je sois sortit de la tour- Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, lui-même était confus par ses propres paroles, pourquoi avait-il accusé la jeune fille de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas? Savait-il ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi était-il tellement sûr qu'elle lui mentait?  
-Je le croirais- dit-il finalement sans conviction- mais maintenant je vais vous raccompagner à votre tour.  
Hermione regarda partir son professeur et le suivit quelques mètres derrière lorsqu'ils quittèrent les cuisines. Elle en voulait aux paroles de Rogue mais bien entendu elle l'aimait aussi elle se ficha royalement de ses paroles. Malheureusement elles s'étaient enfoncées dans son cœur comme un pieu. Pourquoi l'avait-il traité comme n'importe fille qui allait avec le premier qu'elle croisait! Hermione Granger n'était pas comme ça, loin de là! Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de qui ils venaient de croiser… ce ne pouvait pas être possible!  
-Je t'ai trouvé- dit le garçon devant la perplexité aussi bien de Rogue que d'Hermione, qui n'était pas sûre s'il s'adressait à elle ou pas… car elle doutait qu'il s'adressait au professeur et qu'il le tutoie.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi Mr Walker?- elle ne pouvait pas apprécier l'expression de Rogue dans la pénombre puisque la majorité des torches du couloir étaient éteintes ou leur flamme était très faible et la lumière de la baguette de Rogue n'était pas d'une grande aide. La brune se rapprocha un peu plus, comme si de rien n'était.  
-tu le sais bien…- la jeune fille commença à sentir que si elle restait là, elle n'entendrait rien. Cependant à peine eut-elle l'intention de bouger que Rogue dit avec impériosité:  
-Miss Granger, rien ne vous a autorisé à vous bouger à mes côtés. Sachez que si vous le faites vous pourriez faire votre retenue avec Rusard- « maudit soit-il »- Walker, attendez dans mon bureau pendant que je la raccompagne jusqu'à sa tour.  
Ce fut à peine si Hermione entendit la réponse du garçon car Rogue l'avait attrapé par le bras et la traînait jusqu'à ce que, en quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent au cadre de la Grosse Dame. Tous les deux haletaient et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils allaient se prendre la main. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, il semblait que pour une fois, sous l'incrédibilité d'Hermione, ses yeux parlaient à égalité.


	8. chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7: Blessures qui se ré- ouvrent  
Ils étaient haletants et ne s'empêchaient pas de se regarder dans les yeux avec intensité et désir, quelque chose qui laissait Rogue hors-jeu. Ses mains tremblaient car il essayait de ne pas commettre la folie qu'il était sur le point de faire. La jeune fille le regardait quelque peu étrange car elle n'avait pas finit de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Rogue, qui ne cessait de regardait ses yeux et dévia son regard un peu plus bas… ses lèvres? Et en plus… il se rapprochait dangereusement et, par malheur ou par bonheur, Hermione se sentait attirée par le corps du professeur. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres…  
-Allez-vous me donner le mot de passe ou quoi? La Grosse Dame était restée un moment à les regarder et il ne semblait pas qu'elle avait terminé de se réveiller.  
-S- s- scroutch à pétard, murmura la brune, très nerveuse et avec le visage rouge- je dois y aller professeur- elle prit congé sans se retourner pour le regarder, laissant le professeur qui la regardait passer par le cadre de la Grosse Dame, qui laissa échapper un faible rire.  
-Hi, hi, hi, hi.  
-Faites attention! S'exclama Rogue en la montrant d'un doigt menaçant- dites quoi que ce soit et préparez-vous à ce que je vous mette en pièces!   
La femme laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation tandis que Rogue retournait à son bureau.  
Hermione monta le plus silencieusement que lui permettaient ses jambes tremblantes et s'étendit sur le lit, sans enlever de sa tête la scène qu'elle venait de vivre… cela semblait être un rêve, cela devait être irréel… il ne pouvait pas être aussi gentil ni aussi certain. Était-il amoureux d'elle? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, aussi elle ferma les yeux et en peu de temps sombra dans le sommeil.  
En arrivant dans son bureau, il ne vit personne, le garçon n'y était pas, cependant il y avait une note sur son bureau.  
« Je vois déjà que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Je te cherchais pour te faire savoir que jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait à ma mère et que je te détesterai toute la vie. »  
Ce n'était pas signé mais il savait qu'il était de Jonathan Walker… Walker… il savait que ce garçon lui apporterait des problèmes dès qu'il avait entendu son nom. Il se coucha dans son lit mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas tranquille. Les souvenirs le hantaient.

FLASH BACK  
Il avait toujours était un garçon très chétif et un peu enlaidit, à cause de son énorme nez crochu aussi, son succès au près des filles… était nul. Cependant, cela ne l'intéressait pas, il avait de meilleures choses à faire et il aimait toujours faire de nouvelles choses. Il était assuré un excellent élève, ayant toujours des notes magnifiques et surtout, il était un partisan des Forces du Mal. Elles l'attiraient beaucoup et il voulait les connaître à fond. A moins qu'il ne se convertisse en mage noir. Savoir beaucoup de choses sur les Forces du Mal pour lui signifiait se convertir en un mage très qualifié, connaître absolument tout des forces du Mal et c'était un savoir très utile pour les potions. Les potions étaient sa matière préférée, pas autant que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'attirait le plus dans les potions en plus des fourneaux et des chaudrons.  
-Salut Severus!- à son côté venait d'apparaître une jeune fille rousse, de belle allure et aux yeux verts.  
-Salut Lily- La fille la plus belle de Poudlard, Lily Evans. C'était une jeune fille de Sang-mêlé mais cela n'était pas important, il l'était lui aussi. Le plus important était qu'elle la meilleure sorcière de son cours et la meilleure préparatrice de potion de 5ème année. et sa camarade de chaudron en classe.  
La vérité &tait qu'il était rare que deux sorciers de maisons aussi différentes comme l'étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor s'entendent bien comme eux deux. Il n'était pas une personne extravertie, il ne supportait pas beaucoup de gens, pas même ses camarades qui le voyait comme quelqu'un de bizarre… mais avec Lily c'était différent, ils s'entendaient très bien, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le faisait changer, qui le faisait être une autre personne et qui lui faisait oublier tout son mal.  
-Quelle potion crois-tu que nous aurons aujourd'hui? Lui demanda-t-elle avec la voix douce qui la caractérisait. Il n'eut le temps de lui répondre car la sac de Severus se déchira, laissant tomber ses livres. Un éclat de rire suivit de quelques applaudissements qui riait de la plaisanterie de…   
-POTTER! S'exclama avec rage Lily, regardant le jeune brun accompagné de son groupe d'amis, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, qui était celui qui applaudissait le plus, avec le visage idiot, la ruse de James Potter. Lily se baissa pour aider Severus à ramasser ses livres.  
-Allons Lily! Comment peux-tu bien entendre avec Servillus? Je ne le comprends pas.   
-Tais-toi! Et arrête de m'appeler Lily- lui répondit Lily.  
-Oh allez!  
-Laisse-la Potter- dit Severus en mettant entre ses bras ses parchemins et son matériel.  
-Que je la laisse? Et que vas-tu me faire? Je ne comprends pas comment tu la protéges si tu savais qu'elle est avec toi par compassion.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Malgré qu'elle lui parlait de façon inepte, la voix de Lily tremblait.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quelques jours avaient passaient depuis cette scène et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva. Hermione se leva assez tranquille, comme elle l'était déjà depuis quelques jours. Réellement, cette scène devant le cadre de la Grosse Dame l'avait changé. Quelque chose était arrivé au professeur Rogue, lui qui n'avait pas réussit à s'en tiré… ou plutôt il ne voulait pas trop s'investir. Cela signifiait faire des illusions, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas car cela pourrait mal se terminer si elle se trompait. Aussi, elle oublia ce sujet pour le moment.  
Elle s'était aussi levait tranquille car aujourd'hui elle ne ferait pas sa retenue avec Rogue. C'était le deuxième jour de retenue mais ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard et elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire sa retenue.. Du moins, elle s'y attendait.   
Harry et Ron l'attendaient déjà dans la Salle Commune, qui était assez chaude puisque Poudlard était entouré d'un paysage couvert de blanc. Ils riaient de quelque chose qui leur étaient arrivé.  
-Que vous arrive-t-il?  
-Bonjour Hermy. Harry nous a tous réveillé avec un sort qui vient du livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé- Hermione fit une grimace.  
-Une fois de plus? Harry, comment peux-tu continuer à faire attention à ses conseils? Ne te rappelle-tu pas ce qui est arrivé à Ginny la première année qu'elle fut ici?- il lui avait été donné ce qu'elle regrettait car elle grogna de mauvaise humeur.  
-Allons Hermione, c'est différent. La seule chose qui te dérange c'est que ce prince est meilleur que toi en potions.  
-Ron, ne m'énerve pas… j'aimerais connaître ce Prince de Sang-mêlé!- cracha Hermione avec mépris.  
-Eh, calmez-vous- Ginny venait d'entrer par le creux du portait- pourquoi vous disputez-vous? Tiens Harry, c'est une lettre de Dumbledore pour les prochains cours- Harry la regarda fixement tandis qu'il prit la lettre- Vous êtes prêts à y aller?  
-Oui, plus ou moins. Tu viens avec nous Gin?  
-Non, je suis désolée, j'y vais avec Dean. On descend déjeuner?  
Ils descendirent déjeuner en parlant en chemin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de ce qu'ils allaient acheter. Harry était moins participatif que d'habitude, se méfiant dès que la jeune fille était avec Dean au lieu d'être avec eux et dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la brune aussi cessa de parler pour chercher le professeur du regard à la table correspondante. Ensuite ils laissèrent Ginny et déjeunèrent pour ensuite aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'eux. Ils tremblèrent en pensant qu'il allait leur enlever des points pour quelque chose et la jeune fille tremblait pour ce qu'elle éprouvait.  
-Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler un moment?c'est à propos de votre retenue- le jeune fille acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelques mètres de ses amis- je sais que aujourd'hui c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Oui.  
-Et que aujourd'hui vous faites votre retenue avec moi- la jeune fille acquiesça- bien, comme je ne veux pas vous interdire de sortir au village, je voudrais que vers 16 ou 17h vous reveniez au château… en vous efforçant de revenir avec quelques uns de vos amis, les choses ne vont pas très bien en ce moment.  
-D'accord- Hermione commençait à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis lorsqu'elle entendit à voix très basse et rauque.  
-Passez une bonne journée- la jeune fille regarda le professeur très souriante et rejoignit ses amis pour le leur raconter.  
Rogue retourna à son bureau, il avait beaucoup de travail en retard à cause de l'insomnie. Maintenant il rêvait de choses qui étaient arrivées dans le passé. Parfois de son enfance, de son adolescence à Poudlard… il rêvait de Lily…  
Il était convaincu que cette fille aux cheveux marrons était la cause de sa perturbation mais pourquoi tout à coup il se souvenait de toute sa vie amoureuse passée? Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait cette fille qui commençait à l'attirer et, à chaque fois qu'il avait une occasion, il était dans l'attente d'elle: lorsqu'il la voyait en classe, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle… il ne pouvait éviter de la suivre du regard, la fixant plus de quelques secondes… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il retourne à ses travaux avant que quelqu'un contraire à eux ne s'aperçoive de tout. Et d'après ses souvenirs il pouvait pressentir pourquoi. Sauf s'il se trompait, Hermione avait certaines ressemblances avec Lily.

FLASH BACK  
Il restait une semaine avant le bal de Noël et Severus, comme tous les ans, n'avait personne avec qui y allait mais cela l'importait peu, en général il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour lire ou pratiquer des sortilèges. Cependant, il y avait un petit détail, qui différenciait cette années des autres: il avait pensé le demander à Lily d'aller au bal avec lui. Mais à chaque fois que lui venait l'idée en tête il était près d'elle… il devenait nerveux et ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. Il n'y pensa pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux jours avant le jour clef, il commença à désespérer et à devenir fou pour un rien. Il passa de longues heures (et elles étaient nombreuses) à préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire et quand. C'était une bonne idée de le faire après le cours de potion, auquel il était sûr d'assister et qu'il pourrait le lui proposer avec toute la tranquillité possible.  
Et ainsi il le fit, un peu avant de finir le cours il dit à Lily qu'il l'attendait dehors, qu'il aimerait lui parlait seul à seul.  
-Que voulais-tu me dire Severus?  
-Ça…- il fit silence, observant longuement la rousse. Qu'elle était jolie! Avec ses cheveux aussi longs, lisses et probablement soyeux au toucher, ces yeux en amende et verts qui l'observaient avec curiosité… des yeux dans lesquels, si cela lui était possible, il se perdrait dedans toute sa vie- te-te plairait-il de venir au bal d-d-de Noël avec moi?- il avait réellement moins bégayé que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais cela lui avait été inévitable… Lily le regarda surprise, du début à la fin et très rouge.  
-Euh… Severus je…  
-Désolé Servilus, Lily Evans est ma cavalière pour le bal- Severus leva le regard qu'il avait fixé sur le sol par honte et maintenant regardait avec défi haine James Potter.  
-Désolée, murmura Lily sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Tu es arrivé trop tard… quel dommage!- et le brun commença à rire, un rire que le jeune de 17 ans entendit dans sa tête pendant plusieurs semaines. Après le bal, beaucoup d'élèves assuraient que James Potter et Lily Evans sortaient ensemble. Ce fut l'instant à partir duquel Severus Rogue haït de toute son âme James Potter… et aussi Lily Evans.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Harry, ne soit pas ennuyeux, ce ne peut pas être Malefoy, c'était dans les toilettes des filles! N'insiste pas- ils avaient terminé de parler avec le professeur Mc Gonagall à propos de ce qui était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Quelqu'un avait offert à Katie Bells un collier d'opale que Harry avait vu quelques années auparavant dans la boutique de Barjow et qui était maudit.   
-Ce collier, lorsque nous étions dans la boutique, Malefoy l'avait observé avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
-Harry, Malefoy est toujours expulsé, ce ne pouvait pas être lui- Hermione regarda sa montre et se dépêcha d'aller vers sa chambre pour se changer- je dois y aller, cela fait déjà 20 minutes que je devrais être avec le professeur Rogue.   
-Bonne chance!- lui souhaita Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.  
La brune arriva aux cachots essoufflée par sa course. Cependant son cœur ne battait pas la chamade que pour ça. Elle ouvrit la porte et il était là, attendant impatiemment, debout, légèrement appuyé sur son bureau.


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8: le temps  
-Vous êtes en retard.  
-Nous avons eut quelques problèmes à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour cela que je suis en retard- le professeur acquiesça et alla jusqu'à la pièce voisine de la dernière fois.  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons de nouveau essayer avec la potion. Je l'ai déjà commencé pour éviter le problème de la dernière fois- la brune rougit en se le rappelant de nouveau « il ne doit pas me le rappelait, je sais déjà que je me suis trompée ».   
Maintenant Rogue n'avait plus besoin de faire la potion, il l'avait déjà faite pendant la semaine. Il était dépourvu d'idées et il n'eut pas d'autre meilleure manière de se moquer de la proximité de la jeune fille et d'une élève aussi bonne… et qui lui rappelait tant Lily. Vraiment, son amour pour Lily l'avait laissé marqué et beaucoup.  
La jeune fille et lui s'approchèrent du chaudron qui bouillonnait à feu doux. A peine furent-ils absorbés par leurs pensées, s'amusant en silence de la présence de l'autre que l'on frappa avec force à la porte. Rogue grogna, sortit de la pièce et demanda qui était là.  
-C'est Slughorn, on m'a demandé de vous prévenir, vous devez venir.  
-Est-ce si urgent que ça pour que je reporte la retenue?  
-Oui, c'est urgent- insista Slughorn derrière la porte en lui laissant à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Rogue grogna et retourna jusqu'à Hermione.  
-Nous devons laisser cette retenue à un autre jour. Ne vous occupez pas de la potion, vous pouvez partir- la jeune fille acquiesça et partit. Dehors, Slughorn attendait Rogue qui sortit peu après. Hermione fixa son regard sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perdit de vue.  
« Tu as mon cœur dans un poing.

Tu as mon âme brisée dans un sac  
Tu as ce qui me manque, tu l'as  
Tu vis de l'air qui te convient   
Tu passes sans t'arrêter tu sèmes le mystère   
Ce que tu as personne ne l'a »

Severus arriva dans sa chambre, vanné. Ils avaient quelques problèmes avec ce qui était arrivé à une élève à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être ce dont Hermione a parlé. De toutes les manières le temps ou il avait la tête occupée avec ce problème l'avait fait réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'il allait faire dans la retenue. Par malheur pour lui, il ne devait rien arriver de plus avec la jeune fille. Premièrement parce qu'elle était son élève, et que ce serait un scandale; deuxièmement parce qu'il avait trop d'obligations, plus que n'importe quel professeur… et dernièrement, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser que la jeune fille allait se mettre avec lui? Quelques regards ne disaient rien, il le savait très bien, ni même si elle avait confiance en lui et si elle le craignait comme les autres élèves. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'espoir avec des bêtises semblables mais il savait déjà il pouvait finir. Et pour une de ses occasions il allait sur le mauvais chemin.  
« Et tout à coup.

Plus que le même et encore aussi surprenant  
Je retourne vers ton climat, nage dans tes vagues  
Je reviens et t'apporte de nouvelles promesses  
Je reviens à la lisière, je suis parvenu à tes bras  
Tu sais la soif de mon désir  
Tout est un besoin urgent de délit  
Où se lève le soleil dans ma maison »

Il était près de 11h du soir lorsque l'on revient taper à la porte. Le professeur n'avait pas envie de se lever, il voulait dormir et se reposer si cela était possible. Il fut surprit de voir Dumbledore à la porte.  
-Salut Severus, je crois que nous avons une conversation en suspens. 

Hermione resta dans la bibliothèque toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Cela l'énervait de ne pas avoir passé la soirée avec Rogue. Elle allait perdre le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait que cette relation est un futur… mais en vérité en aurait-elle un si Rogue ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais si c'était du désir? Pour commencer ils devaient cacher leur relation, ils étaient professeur et élève, ensuite la différence d'âge…  
-Et depuis quand l'âge est un problème?- pensa la brune à voix haute.  
-C'est aussi ce que je voudrais savoir…  
-Gin tu m'as fait peur!- la rousse s'assit à ses côtés- tu n'es pas avec Dean?- Ginny soupira.  
-Parfois il me fatigue beaucoup Hermy. Ce n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas vraiment.   
-Je te comprends.  
-Et toi, comment vas-tu? Tu n'étais pas en retenue aujourd'hui?  
-Si mais il y a eut beaucoup d'effervescence avec Katie Bells et il a dut partir.  
-Ohhhh…- Hermione lui tira la langue- mais écoute, tu as beaucoup de retenues avec lui et beaucoup de moments pour être seuls…   
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Que je me jette à son cou à la première occasion venue?  
-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ce n'est pas ça! Mais au moins, tu pourras profiter de ce temps que tu passes avec lui.  
« Et presque toujours

Quelque chose de découvert, quelque chose qui se fait inquiétante…  
Et fait de la peine, ton regard galope  
Presque calme, solitude élégante  
Et avec le temps juste les mots… »

-Oui… Hermione referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire d'un coup- allons nous coucher, j'ai très sommeil. 

Pas très loin de là, à la Tête de Sanglier, il y avait Dumbledore et Rogue, emmitouflés dans leurs tuniques et un manteau. Ils s'étaient installés dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Le propriétaire connaissait le directeur et il lui fournissait une chambre privée, où ils seraient seuls et où ils pourraient parler avec une totale liberté. Il leur servirent à boire, de l'hydromel, et ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui les intéressaient.  
-Vous savez que dans quelques semaines reviendra Mr Malefoy.  
-Oui…  
-Et vous savez ce que cela signifie. Avec la punition nous avons retardé de quelque manière son plan, même si j'ai la sensation qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps.  
-Ah non?  
-Non? De plus, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien changé à aucun moment.   
-Alors quoi?- Rogue s'impatientait, tout cela, il le savait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dumbledore qui le connaissait très bien, sourit.  
-J'ai préparé un plan pour tout aille à la perfection- pour que tout aille bien? Que voulait dire Dumbledore? C'était la solution qui lui avait assuré qu'il avait?- je connais la situation par laquelle vous êtes passé Severus, je sais que maintenant vous avez une lourde charge sur les épaules et que je vais y mettre un terme en disant que vous ne pouvez faire plus- pour Rogue, le vieux directeur lui semblait réellement… il était en train de délirer!- c'est pour cela que j'ai imaginé un plan qui pourrait apaiser ce poids et de plus tout pourrait suivre son cours de la meilleure manière possible.  
-A quoi vous référez-vous Albus?- le sourire disparut sur son visage, Rogue le comprit et peu après il lâcha ce qu'il craignait.  
-Que vous aidiez de tout votre possible Drago Malefoy, comme vous l'a demandé Narcissa. N'évitez pas ce qui doit se passer, tout le monde va vers son destin final- le professeur de Défense écouta le directeur de l'école, en laissant boire son verre. Qu'était-il en train de lui dire? Sa mission en tant que membre de l'ordre était d'éviter à tout prix… mais le pire était que en tant que Mangemort il ne devait pas aider le jeune Malefoy!   
-Êtes-vous en train de me dire…?  
-Que vous l'aiderez sans que personne ne le sache, que vous lui prépariez le terrain si vous le pouvez. Mais au final…- sur ce point Dumbledore garda un long silence, regardant son collègue et ami fixement dans les yeux-… je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me tue.

Sur une des tables de la Salle Commune et avec la lumière de l'aube, Hermione se réveilla. Malgré le sommeil qu'elle avait eut dans la bibliothèque, elle s'était couchée très nerveuse et se fut à peine si elle put trouver le sommeil.  
« Et le temps passe, errant dans le calme.

Le temps qui fait tic tac  
Il ne s'arrête pas tic tac  
Il va et vient tic tac  
Il dit seulement tic tac   
Le temps sonne tic tac

Et il était là, il était descendu et il s'était mis à ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'ai vaincu. Il était très matinal et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de se préparer pour le prochain cours. Harry, durant la Botanique, les raconta comment s'étaient passés les cours de Dumbledore et leur en raconta plus sur Tom Jedusor. Pour sa part, Ginny leur avait dit que le professeur Slughorn avait déjà pensait à faire une fête pour Noël et que l'on pouvait inviter quelqu'un.  
-Avec qui iras-tu, Hermione?- demanda Ron à la brune, avec anxiété.  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si j'irais- elle avait été très sincère car, bien sûr avec son amour impossible, elle n'allait pas y aller et elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller avec un autre garçon, car, pour commencer, ceux qui étaient disponibles n'étaient pas beaux ou si ils l'étaient, c'étaient les plus stupides de sa promotion.  
-Allons, anime-toi!  
-Sérieusement Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
-Pourquoi pas? Cela te fera du bien, tu passes trop de temps enfermée- Hermione allait lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas ainsi mais Harry, qui venait d'arriver, coupa court à la discussion.  
-Allez, n'insiste pas Ron. Maintenant concentre-toi sur la prochaine partie que nous avons- Ron grogna et ne discuta plus. Hermione se mis en colère, elle détestait qu'il la contrôle tout le temps, il n'était pas son petit ami! Qu'il soit son meilleur ami, d'accord, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de la contrôler autant ni de lui reprocher les choses.

Dumbledore était fou à lier, il n'y avait aucun doute. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire? Pour lui, Dumbledore était comme un père, un grand ami, qui le comprenait et qui savait beaucoup sur sa vie.  
« Il sonne seulement tic tac. Il compte après tic tac.

J'ai ton cœur dans un poing  
J'ai ton âme brisée dans un sac  
Maintenant, oui, j'ai ce qu'il te manque  
J'ai la brise de tes démarches  
Donne-moi ton souffle, pousse mes voiles »

Et de plus, il s'était mis sans le savoir entre l'épée et le mur. Ce n'était pas seulement le doute qui le rongeait en rapport avec si Hermione Granger pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui, qui était quasi sûr qu'elle ne ressentait rien, maintenant il avait un peu de temps pour le découvrir, pour le redécouvrir par lui-même… mais cela valait-il la peine de le découvrir? Ou cela allait-il commencer comme avant? Seul et blessé. Il avait suffisamment souffert pour répéter l'expérience, mais le regard d'Hermione l'ensorcelait, il semblait cacher un secret. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de pénétrer dans son esprit mais il le faisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient en classe, lorsque la jeune fille était concentrée sur la leçon… tellement concentrée qu'il lui était difficile d'aller plus loin et de découvrir quelque chose.   
Et tout à coup.

Inopinément le vent t'emporte  
Et fait de la peine, ton regard galope  
Presque calme, solitude élégante   
Et avec le temps juste les mots… »

Et le temps passe, errant dans le calme.

Le temps qui fait  
tic tac  
Le temps sonne  
tic tac  
Il dit seulement  
tic tac  
Il ne s'arrête pas   
tic tac

Comme cela était dure! Et cela allait être plus dure lorsqu'on devait continué en peu de mois seulement à avoir une vie de Mangemort et à moindre mesure de membre de l'ordre. Et la vérité était qu'il préférait continuer avec sa vie de professeur plutôt que de Mangemort. Cela ne lui avait jamais apporté de bonnes nouvelles… 

FLASH BACK  
Il venait de fêter, cela ne faisait pas longtemps, ses 19 ans et il n'avait pas trouvé de travail qui soit à son goût depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur, Lucius Malefoy lui avait donné un rendez-vous urgent là-bas. Il arriva plus tard que l'heure prévue et s'assit en face de lui, demandant une boisson forte.  
-Comment va la vie, Severus?  
-Tendue. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y avait de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps?  
-Te souviens-tu que je t'ai parlé d'entrer dans un groupe choisi de mages?  
-Oui, les soi-disant Mangemorts, c'est ça? Un groupe de mages voués à la magie noire…  
-Exacte, ils ont besoin de plus de monde.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9: En oubliant de t'inviter  
-C'est quelque chose que personne n'aimerait dire aux quatre vents, que je suis le fils d'un professeur, parce que sinon, les gens parleront mal et penseront que pour lui, tu es toujours le chouchou. Regarde-toi, tu vas être la seule qui va le savoir… j'en viens au fait. Ton chère professeur était marié à ma mère depuis plusieurs années. Ils sont passés par une crise et les choses ne vont pas bien. Cependant je pense que tôt ou tard, cela s'arrangera et qu'ils se remettront ensemble comme au premier jour.  
Hermione pouvait à peine entendre les voix lointaines des garçons de l'équipe, qui arrivaient en chantonnant. Les mots de Jonathan l'avaient frappé, lettre après lettre, syllabe après syllabe, au cœur, le cassant en millions de morceaux.  
« Elle était découverte.

S'il y avait des paradis sur le chemin  
Elle ne retiendrait pas la tendresse… »

-Ce que tu as de mieux à faire c'est de l'oublier, si tu ne veux pas avoir une déception encore plus grande. Au revoir.  
Le jeune brun passa par le cadre de la Grosse Dame, laissant Hermione en état de choc. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éclipser, Harry, Ron et les autres commençaient à arriver.  
-Eh, Hermione! Je voudrais te parler- lui dit joyeusement Ron- mais allons à l'intérieur, d'accord?- elle obéit comme une automate et suivit Ron à l'intérieur de la Salle où les Gryffondors les accueillirent avec une grande ovation. Après s'être libéré de ces nombreuses embrassades, Ron alla à l'écart avec hermione.   
-Hermione… je-je voudrais te demander si tu vas aller au bal de Slughorn avec quelqu'un… - la brune mit du temps à réagir et à se rendre compte où elle se trouvait, de qui lui parlait et de quoi.  
-Ron, n'insiste pas, je n'y vais avec personne parce que je n'ai simplement pas envie d'y aller.  
-Ah, allons Hermione! Que vas-tu faire? Rester dans la bibliothèque à étudier? Ne soit pas idiote, chaque jour qui passe, tu es en train de te convertir en rat de bibliothèque- le garçon ne sut pas ce qui arriva à la jeune fille à ce moment-là et il n'eut pas d'autre meilleure idée que de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la blessa…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?- Demanda Hermione dans un murmure qui sonnait menaçant, avec les yeux exorbités par la colère qu'elle ressentait et aussi par les mots de ce mal élevé de Ron.  
-P-p-pardonne-moi Hermione, ce n'était mon intention…  
-TU ES UN IMBECILE! Cria Hermione avec une telle force que cela fit le silence dans toute la Salle. Tous ceux qui faisaient la fête gardèrent le silence et regardèrent Hermione, rouge comme une tomate de colère, au bord des larmes et Ron qui était effrayé par sa réaction- QUI ES-TU POUR ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS OU PAS FAIRE? HEIN?  
-Calme-toi, je t'ai déjà demandé pardon!- Ron avait déjà haussé le ton de sa voix, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione se mettait en colère pour une bêtise et ne pensais pas rester en arrière, devant les autres.  
-LAISSE-MOI EN PAIX RONALD! Après ce dernier cri Hermione sortit en pleurant de la Salle Commune et alla se réfugier dans la première salle qu'elle trouva.

Et lui répondrait, lui chantant  
Les sérénades qui parlent  
De choses qui manquent  
De choses pour faire  
Des chansons, pour le pardon, d'amour »

C'était l'une des nombreuses salles qui n'avaient pas de fonctions ou du moins elle ne la connaissait pas. Il y avait un bureau et derrière lui une chaise. Elle s'y assis, appuya ses coudes sur le bureau poussiéreux et ses mains couvrirent son visage… et ses larmes. Comment avez-t-elle put être aussi stupide et se faire aimer de lui? Mais comment est-il arrivé à avoir une vie presque réussit en dehors des murs de l'école? Il avait toujours était une personne qui ne semblait pas avoir de cœur, sans aucune bonté, qui était très étrange de le voir sourire… et qu'elle aimait de toutes les manières…  
Et apparemment, il avait un cœur, il avait une vie, il y avait de plus une femme, capable d'aimer Severus Rogue…

La marque recommençait à le brûler sur le bras, le blessait. Voldemort demandait sa présence au mauvais moment. Sa maison commençait à perdre le match de Quidditch, parce que il n'est arrivé rien d'autre à Malefoy que l'idée d'utiliser ce temps pour mettre en pratique son plan… parce que jusqu'où il le savait rien n'avait changé, il n'avait rien fait.  
Rogue mit sa cape, avec une capuche qu'il utilisait pour mettre sa tête et il s'en alla, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il sut qu'il était hors de la vue des indiscrets il se montra à son destin.

« … mais avant le lever du jour  
Le calme se cassa  
À la fenêtre il était trois  
Elle, la lune et un grand type  
Qui lui décoiffer les ailes… »

Il connaissait déjà bien le cimetière de Hangleton, là où se réunissait souvent les Mangemorts depuis leur commencement. Lorsqu'il entra dans les Mangemorts il était étrange qu'il utilise un masque pour cacher leurs visages. Maintenant, depuis qu'il acquerrissait des années depuis qu'il entrée dans cette renommé d'assassin, il était étrange de les voir le quitter.   
-Tu t'es fait attendre Severus- sonna une voix féminine à sa droite, celle d'une femme cachée dans l'obscurité des arbres de forme lugubre, une voix qui lui était très familière. À ce moment Severus se transforma en un autre homme: celui qui haïrait toute sa vie. 

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à être absente, tant et si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait ensorcelé quelques petits oiseaux de couleurs jaune criard. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Ron apparut en flirtant avec Lavande Brown.  
-Ah Hermione- le sourire idiot qui se dessina sur le visage de Lavande disparut en voyant son amie, avec les yeux larmoyants.  
-Je… je ferait mieux de m'en aller- Lavande fit ses adieux avec un petit sourire. Peu après arriva Harry, qui ne dit rien, qui préférait rester en marge. Il était seulement venu pour éviter que Hermione fasse une folie. Après un silence long et gênant qui était parfois interrompu par le chant de l'un des oiseaux, Ron parla enfin.  
-Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire- Hermione sentait de nouveau la colère lui montait.   
-Je n'ai rien à te dire- répondit la brune avec brusquerie.  
-Ah, je crois que si…  
Et à nouveau la dispute commença. Harry les observait en levant une main vers son front, pensant qu'entre la colère d'Hermione et l'entêtement de son ami (qui était très amoureux d'Hermione) tout cela n'allait pas arriver à bon port. Hermione se leva brusquement, regardant les yeux de Ron avec un regard d'une intense haine et de tristesse. Les deux amis tremblèrent en pensant qu'Hermione allait de nouveau déchaîner sa colère. Cependant la brune sortit de la salle non sans avoir ordonné, à l'aide d'un sortilège, aux oiseaux d'attaquer Ron. Harry sut tout était finit entre ses amis. Hermione ne rencontra personne lorsqu'elle retourna à sa chambre, où elle se réfugia pour pleurer amèrement. Elle était fatiguée de tous, du monde, de…  
-Mione?-c'était Ginny, elle devait lui rendre visite pour savoir pourquoi elle était montée avec une mauvaise figure- tu vas.. Bien?- la brune fit non de la tête, avec son visage sillonné de larmes et qui reflétait toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La rousse l'enlaça et la laissa se défouler. Quinze minutes après elle raconta tout à son amie.  
-Sérieusement? Alors mon frère a un cœur- Hermione grogna- alors ce marmot est le fils du professeur Rogue mais pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit? Pour te faire une faveur? Ne me fait pas rire.  
-Je ne sais pas Gin, je ne sais pas mais ça me fait très mal…-gémit Hermione.  
-Ce garçon ne te connaît pas Mione, pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela? D'ailleurs comment nous connaît-il aussi bien pour conclure ça? Et aussi je me demande comment est-il aussi sûr que tu ressentes cela et que lui aussi?   
-Laisse Gin, je ne veux pas y penser plus et continuer à me faire des illusions.  
« Je ne vais pas me croire en le disant.

Que le hale de lune  
Est ce qui te trahit  
As-tu déjà vu quelque fois  
Une femme blessée et sans Dieux?  
Arrache le cri du plus profond de sa douleur »

-Tu crois…  
-Gin, c'est clair, il est marié. Que cela aille bien ou pas, je ne dois pas me mettre au milieu. Je crois que je vais renoncer à lui- Ginny préféra ne rien dire de plus, elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffrait.  
Hermione dormit peu et mal cette nuit-là, rêvant à plusieurs reprises de la même chose: une maison dans le centre de Londres, où vivait un couple heureux et amoureux, avec un garçon… une famille parfaite. Elle n'y avait pas sa place, elle n'était personne dans sa vie, elle n'était personne pour lui…  
Trois passèrent depuis que elle et Ron s'étaient disputés. Les choses entre les deux amis étaient toujours aussi tendues, avec Harry entre eux deux. Le brun ne voulait pas se battre avec aucun des deux… mais il savait qu'aucun n'avait raison. L'un par idiotie, ne cédait pas avec son stupide orgueil et l'autre, pour ne pas arriver à la comprendre, malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Franchement, s'il devait choisir entre l'un et l'autre, il resterait avec Hermione, car Ron, sans aucune raison, était celui qui la provoquer. De toute manière, il était déjà passé par des situations similaires, et le mieux dans ces occasions était de les suivre tous les deux.  
Durant ces trois jours, Hermione passa ses heures libres soit à la bibliothèque soit dans le domaine du collège, dans les endroits où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée ni par Ron ni par personne. Elle voulait aussi l'éviter, lui, Severus Rogue, et son fils. Ce fut trois jours très difficiles, le premier jour elle dut retenir ses envies de pleurer durant out le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les deux autres jours elle devait passer par des raccourcis pour éviter d'être face à face avec lui.  
« Peux-tu me donner.

Une gorgée très amère de ta coupe des adieux  
Mais emporte ta pitié loin de mon chemin   
Parce que en oubliant de t'inviter  
En oubliant, l'oubli   
En oubliant de t'inviter »

Cela allait lui coûter beaucoup de l'oublier. La rousse essaya de revenir sur le sujet, elle n'était pas la seule qui lui faisait refaire la même chose, elle avait des doutes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle trouva Hermione assise très près du lac.  
-Comment ça va?  
-J'ai eut des meilleurs jours.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire… c'est la première fois que je te vois utiliser les passages secrets du château. Les seuls qui les utiliser autant étaient Fred et Georges.  
-Je sais mais pour éviter beaucoup de gens je les ai tous retenus.  
-Je te comprends, j'ai aussi fait la même chose, Mione, en beaucoup d'occasions. De toute manière, es-tu sûre que ce que t'a dit ce marmot est vrai?  
-Pourquoi pas?- répondit-elle le regard absorbé par la surface calme du lac- je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus pensais à lui, qu'il était marié, que cela ne sert à rien que je sois amoureuse de lui- elle mit son visage entre ses jambes- que j'ai été stupide que me laisser emporter par ce que je ressentait.  
-Allez Hermione- elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter- ne soit pas aussi dure avec toi-même. Maintenant je te demande de m'écouter: je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je crois que Jonathan ne t'as pas dit toute la vérité- Hermione ne dit rien- j'y ai pensé ces jour-ci, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas finit d'accorder. Il a dit que Rogue est son père, que lui et sa mère passent par une crise mais qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup et que tout allait redevenir comme avant, non?  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit- la voix de la jeune fille sonna creuse.  
-Alors je vais te répondre quelque chose: il est clair que pour te lâcher quelque chose ainsi il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, mais sa mère aussi? Si c'est ça… que fait Jonathan avec le nom de Walker? D'après ce que je sais, cela devrait être Rogue, non?  
Hermione ne répondit pas, elle continuait de regarder la surface du lac, en essayant d'assimiler ce que Ginny avait commencé à lui dire…  
« mais pour bien le lui raconter

Il y a un ivrogne  
Qui vit au comptoir d'un bar   
Et pour une gorgée je te chante  
-il me semble   
Qu'elles continuent à être très larges  
Ces satanées fenêtres »

-Non Harry je ne ferai rien, c'est sa faute.  
-Maudit sois-tu Ron! Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu? Elle est ta meilleure amie depuis des années, qu'est-ce que cela te coûtrait de lui parler? De plus, c'est votre faute à tous les deux.  
-Et que dois-je faire, hein? Aller lui demander pardon mais que fera-t-elle?  
-Ron, tu sais bien que si tu n'y vas pas, cela ne s'arrangera pas car ce ne sera pas elle qui demandera pardon mais TOI- Harry était une personne calme et à qui il ne plaisait pas de crier mais ces temps-ci il sentait qu'il allait en donner pour soulager les envies qu'il avait de coller Ron.  
-Moi? Mais c'est elle! Pour ne pas faire attention à moi, pour flirter avec ce Krum, pour être comme elle est et faire que je suis amoureux d'elle… - Ron se laissa tomber, vaincu, sur l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée de la Salle Commune, jetant ses mains sur sa tête et murmura- pourquoi Harry?pourquoi nous avons commencé comme ça?  
Le brun ne dit rien, regardant son meilleur ami en soupirant et en pansant que finalement il avait dit quelque chose de sensé et qu'il avait été sincère avec lui-même. Et le pire est qu'il savait qu'en regrettant cela allait être pire.  
-Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi as-tu commencé à sortir avec Lavande?- demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, commençait à lui rappeler…  
-Pour la rendre jalouse. Harry on dirait que tu viens de tomber du Saule Cogneur- Harry grogna aussi bien pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire que pour le fait qu'il sortait avec Lavande. À peine avait-il cassé l'amitié avec Hermione qu'il sortait déjà avec Lavande.  
-Tu es sérieux? Ne continue rien à ce propos. Le mieux est que tu l'oublies Ron.  
-Pourqu…?  
-Je ne sais pas mais Hermione est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas qui mais elle l'est. Et ce n'est ni toi ni Krum.  
-Si ce n'est pas nous…  
-Le mieux est de l'oublier- trancha Harry, même s'il savait que jamais Ron n'oublierait Hermione, et que sa relation avec Lavande allait seulement lui apporter plus de problèmes.  
«

L'heure s'en va  
Le chemin reste en silence   
Et sur le mur je peint:

« Peux-tu me donner.

Une gorgée très amère de ta coupe des adieux  
Mais emporte ta pitié loin de mon chemin   
Parce que en oubliant de t'inviter  
En oubliant, l'oubli   
En oubliant de t'inviter »

Mais emporte ta pitié loin de mon chemin   
Parce que en oubliant de t'inviter  
En oubliant, l'oubli   
En oubliant de t'inviter »


End file.
